Remember Neverland
by Argea
Summary: "The pirate looked back towards the voice just as his hook was about to strike Regina. "Wendy?"" Captain Hook/OC . . . Read and Review!
1. Beautiful Monster

**Fandom: **Once Upon a Time

**Pairing: **Hook/OC

**Disclaimer: **Don't own any of the characters you know. And I don't own Hook...or Killian...darn it.

**Beta'ed by:** MistressLoki1618

* * *

**Chapter 01 - Beautiful Monster**

"Killian! Don't!"

The pirate looked back towards the voice just as his hook was about to strike Regina.

"Wendy?" His brows shot up as he looked at the brown haired girl, hook hanging in the air but his remaining hand was still on the Evil's Queen throat. He saw Rumplestiltskin behind her, hand on her shoulder, smirk on his face, and back to the blue eyes that showed less and less surprise and more disgust.

Regina took the opportunity to gain the upper hand by kicking the confused pirate in the stomach and pushed her hand back. A bright, purple electric looking orb appeared in her hand. The 'Wendy' girl took off running, grabbing Hook's sword from the ground, and standing in front of the woman.

"Move…" Regina said between clenched teeth, Killian's handprint still red on her neck.

"Make me." The other girl said, pirate sword shaking in her hand.

Looking into the older woman's eyes she knew there was something in there that might make negotiating with her a little harder. There was vengeance, rage and worst of all, hurt. She was past the point of feeling threatened by a sword. 'Wendy' threw the sword away and heard an audible groan from the pirate laying down on his back and kicked his shin.

"I don't know what he has done to you…" The girl said, her English accent flowing. "Just don't kill him."

"Move…" Regina said once again, her patience with the unknown girl fading.

"Please." Her hands were outstretched towards the other woman. "Whatever it was, he's far more valuable alive, I'm sure."

"I don't see how that's possible." Regina spat.

"Regina…" The woman in front of her looked at the man who had spoken. Mr. Gold he said his name was. "Heed the girl…" The woman didn't move an inch. "Please." She rolled her eyes and put her hand down.

The girl sighed letting her arms go limp by her side. She took three deep intakes of air and looked up at the woman standing in front of her with a mighty frown on her face. The girl pushed her hand forward, and saw the woman look to it like it was the hardest conundrum in the world.

"Olivia Katherine Wendell." She waited for the woman in front of her to snap out of it. Which took exactly thirty-seconds.

"Regina Mills." She shook Olivia's hand firmly. "He called you Wendy?" Regina pointed to the, now seated, pirate with her head.

"Wendell…Wendy." Olivia turned her back to the woman and went to help the pirate stand up. "He thinks of himself as a comedian." She grabbed his left arm, twisting and pulling the sharp hook on its end. "He's not."

"Crabby, aren't we?" The pirate spoke softly, receiving a pointed look from the girl.

She walked back to Regina and gave her the captain's hook. Regina frowned but accepted the offer.

"Well, now darling let's not do anything hasty —" The pirate walked swiftly to the women but stopped dead in his tracks when both of them looked at him sharply. He put his hands up in a mild surrender to them.

"Since introductions have been made, we have a town in need of explanations." Mr. Gold said, leaning into his cane. "And since we have the dog leashed…" Killian took a step forward; Olivia grabbed his remaining hand, but frowned at the nick name. "We might actually get somewhere. Shall we?" He moved towards the road they had initially come from.

"Shouldn't we shackle him or something?" Regina asked walking in front of the pirate and looking at him. The older man rolled his eyes and turned back around, leaning once again into the cane.

"I already did." The whole group frowned, confused, which earned them a sigh and another exasperated expression from Gold. "Madam Mayor," He started jokingly. "As you should know, everyone has a weakness." He pointedly looked at Olivia and then at Hook, who was about to jump at the man, the only thing stopping him was the cold small hand in his. "You just have to find it."

"Still, I find this situation precarious. I would much rather have him bound." Regina insisted, and it was visible on her face that his patience was starting to run thin.

"I vouch for him." Olivia said, from Hook's side which earned her an eyebrow raised from the captain.

"You vouch for him?" Regina stalked towards the girl and Olivia saw a black mass of leather stand in front of her, only to see it be thrown a few feet away from her. She saw, from the corner of her eyes, Hook seated limply on the ground, but her whole attention turned to the woman coming quickly towards her. "Do you know what he did? Do you? He's a traitor, he's a murderer." She was pointing to him and screaming at the top of her lungs. "He's a child kidnapper." Olivia frowned and shook her head.

"What?" Olivia knew he was a mean son of a pirate, but murder and kidnap? Could he? Would he? "No, no, no. He's not that evil."

"Just misunderstood." Both women once again turned to the pirate, who was trying to get up, only to be pushed down by Regina's hand flick. Olivia rolled her eyes.

"He's just…stupid." Olivia shouted. "Look, I haven't seen this…character…for 5 years. But I know him. I remember him. Whatever happened, he'll tell you everything about it. Just please, give him a chance." Something in her eyes flickered and her posture changed, She looked down to the ground and turned around, starting to walk away, but turned back to the pirate one last time before walking back to where Gold was headed before.

Olivia sighed and shook her head, this was not going as she expected. Not that she had expected much, but this was definitely not expected. The brunette walked to the captain and showed him her hand, which he accepted although he didn't need help getting up.

"Well, this is a surprise." He looked her up and down. "How did you get here?"

"Airplane…" Olivia said hands on her hips.

He knew that look on her face. Olivia 'Wendy' had that open face kind of deal. She didn't hide much, she couldn't. Olivia would look at anyone and they would know exactly what was going through her mind. He was trying not to look at her face, but was failing miserably.

Hook looked at the blue eyes and raised eyebrow on the girl in front of him and groaned.

"I can explain?" He tried but the look that the pirate got off of it wasn't the expected. "I didn't mean to…" Shot down once more. "Can I try again later?"

"Let's go…" Olivia said, following the footsteps of and Regina.

"Wait." Hook said following behind her, but slower. The girl turned and raised her eyebrows in question. "I'm actually glad you're here." That earned him a small twitch on the corner of her mouth. But he knew he wasn't out the woods yet.

The four of them arrived in town and Gold guided them towards his shop, where the main players were waiting for the pirate. Gold had stopped Regina from killing Hook for two reasons: first he wanted to show Regina that he still held some kind of control over her; second, because he wanted to have something that resembled a favor from Hook, with saving his life from Regina and bringing Wendy here, he already had two unasked favors from the pirate. In the end, Gold had the upper hand.

Regina was fuming besides the imp. Once again he had trampled her with his pleading. He was watching the two newcomers with mild curiosity, but mainly she waited for Hook to take one wrong step and she would be all over him, pleading or not. The girl on the other hand seemed unusually sane, for someone who apparently knew about Captain Hook from Neverland and was an outsider. On the other hand, Gold's shop was approaching and inside were a few people who would eat Hook alive. And that made her happy.

Hook and Olivia threaded behind the older couple, carefully. From the beginning of their journey from the middle of the forest to the paved road, every time Killian would step on a branch, making it snap, Regina would turn around, so the pirate was now walking and stealthily as he could. Olivia on the other hand wasn't really watching where she stepped. She had spent a few years thinking, she had dreamed Neverland, only to have a stranger call her in the middle of the night to tell her, she hadn't dreamed anything. One thing she wasn't expecting the circumstances. Whatever he had done, it hadn't been good.

"What did you do?" Olivia finally asked, speaking softly to the pirate.

"What I do best." He said smugly. Hook knew exactly what he was in for, and his gut feeling was telling him to walk the opposite direction. His reasonable side was screaming to run, as fast and as far as he could. But something else was making him follow Regina and Rumplestiltskin towards what would probably be, certain death.

"Usually your best isn't very good." She said looking straight at him.

"I'm going to remind of something you seem to have forgotten." He said, looking everywhere as if checking to see if anyone was around. "I'm a pirate, I'm not exactly a good guy."

"You weren't this bad when I left." Olivia countered and saw him swallow and look away.

"Things change." He whispered and Olivia groaned.

The four of them arrived silently at Gold's antique shop. Olivia looked at the windows filled with what seemed to be old things. Clocks, rings, dolls, an assortment of period pieces that Olivia just loved to look at. She was brought out of her reverie by the door opening and the bell chiming. Mr. Gold had walked inside, followed by Regina and Olivia, who was now pulling at Killian's hand, who was short of digging his heels on the ground.

And with reason too. As soon as the tall man stepped inside the shop, a blonde mess of hair pushed Olivia aside and threw Hook to the ground, gun in hand.

Olivia had stumble to the floor and hit her head on the counter. The gasp that came out of her mouth was more of surprise than of hurt, but it was enough for Hook to untangle himself from the blonde haired woman and kneel next to her.

"Are you hurt?" He asked immediately and turned her head roughly towards his to inspect the damage.

"I'd be more concerned with her." Olivia said looking behind his head.

Hook looked slowly behind him and saw the barrel of a gun. It had been pointed at him at one point in the past, and it been shot once with the intent of harming him too. Holding the gun was a very enraged Emma. He looked around and saw that pretty much everyone who was anyone in Storybrooke was there, looking at him.

"Seriously Killian, what did you do?" Olivia said from behind the man.

"An awful lot of things." He said so low that even Olivia had trouble hearing.

"Where is he?" The blonde asked. "Where did she take him?" Hook clenched his jaw. "Where?" This time she shouted.

"I don't know." The pirate finally answered.

"Who's she?" The woman asked and Olivia stood, clearing her throat.

"Olivia Katherine Wendell" She said the same manner as she had with Regina, extending her hand, and receiving the same puzzled look.

"Emma Swan. How do you know him?" She said shaking the girls hand as she stepped from behind Hook, who was also standing.

"She's Wendy." Regina answered, Emma frowned.

"From Peter Pan?" Olivia nodded. "Why's she here?"

"Are you that dull, Miss Swan?" This time Mr. Gold threw out, and Emma's frowned deepened.

Emma looked at the pair in front of her. Not just look, but observed. She read them, like only Emma could. Killian, generally, looked like himself. Proud, loud and obnoxious, chest puffed out like he didn't do anything wrong, but the expression on his face was different. His eyes darted between Emma, the girl and the gun. He was so close to the newcomer, that if Emma was to pull the gun on Olivia, he would only have to shove her out of the way.

Olivia was a normal looking girl. Straight brown shoulder length hair. Blue eyes, looking back at Emma's. Her demeanor seemed to be calm, but alert. She was looked sane enough, to be believable. Obviously, Olivia knew Hook. He stood tall behind her, her head just reaching his shoulder, but she didn't seem to find it imposing. Emma knew that she would have already jumped at his neck if he hadn't been standing so close to her, but Olivia was just standing there, waiting for the assessment to be over.

Emma noted movement and followed it with her eyes.

Olivia was clinging to where Hook's left hand should have been. Emma frowned. His hook was missing.

"Where's the hook?" Emma asked without thinking. She heard the sound of it being slammed against the opposite counter.

"Oy, careful with that…" Killian warned.

"Be happy it's not your neck." Regina countered.

Sticking out from the wooden counter was the captain's shining hook. Emma looked at it and then back up at the pair. If she had been looking at them in any other situation, she would have laughed. He was obviously dressed like a pirate, leather pants, knee high black boots, black shirt and black trench coat. Olivia on the other hand was dressed like she had just stepped out of the office, blue shirt under a ash gray blazer and matching skirt, on her feet a pair of blue flats.

Olivia groaned loudly, shifting all eyes to her. She turned to the pirate, who had let his stare go from the hook and to the woman in front of him. Olivia turned slightly to him and he took a step back. She looked angry. Killian didn't like it when Wendy got angry.

"Would you please explain to me why half this world and the next wants your ass on a platter for Sunday dinner?" Olivia blurted out, staring at Killian who was now trapped between her and the counter. "And don't give those enigmatic tales you've been giving me 'till now. I just flew half way across the world to arrive here and be short of a mob seeking you out! They're just missing the pitch forks and the torches! I'm tired and jet lagged. So explain to me, in detail, what exactly did you do."

Emma was stunned, Regina was frowning and Mr. Gold was thinking carefully if he should just jump up and down from giddy. Hook cleared his throat and opened his mouth once, but shut it before saying anything.

"Just tell her what you did Hook." A new voice chimed in and Olivia looked at the woman. She had a pixie short hair and was being held by a tall blonde guy. Olivia looked back at the pirate, who was looking anywhere but at her. "Tell her what you did! Are you that much of a coward that you can't even admit what you did?"

Hook was trying. He was. If he had ever tried anything, this was it. To tell this woman in front of him everything he had done. He had never been a good person, he was a pirate, it wasn't expected. But he hadn't been this bad before.

"Tell her, how you tricked Aurora and ripped out her heart." The woman shouted. Hook looked up immediately from Snow to Olivia who was now looking back to the woman. And for once Hook couldn't read her expression. "How you made a deal with the Queen of Hearts to come to this world and avenge your hurt ego. Tell her how you left me and my daughter inside a prison cell to rot and walked away without so much as a last look. Explain to her, how you walked into this town prepared to kill everyone of us, and ended up aiding in kidnapping a child."

When Olivia looked back at him, he saw anger, disbelieve but most of all disappointment. When he tried to put a hand on her arm she took one step back from him. And he finally understood why there had been a small voice in the back of his head telling him to not mess with Cora, telling him not to help any of these doings. Telling him to stay in Neverland.


	2. Drumming Song

**Chapter 02 - Drumming Song**

Olivia had to take a deep breath before addressing these accusations. She had looked once at Killian, and it had been enough to know that whatever the pixie haired woman was saying was true. He was now looking at her, trying to guess her next move. Honestly, not even she knew the next move. The words she had spoken to Regina a few minutes ago rang in her head. Give him a chance. She turned to the angry woman and swallowed.

"Can you explain to me, exactly, how those events came to happen?" Olivia said slowly, and the other woman finally turned to her, as if seeing her for the first time. "From the beginning…"

Snow looked at the girl standing in front of her. She was so angry she hadn't even registered the girl until now. After the tirade she had with Hook, she had somehow found herself speechless. Snow didn't know this woman, but she knew Hook, which meant she wasn't exactly an ally. She frowned at the girl, but as her speaking ability came back to her Emma had already started to talk.

"Well, you already know that Earth, isn't the only land around." Emma started and Olivia nodded. "Okay, so, Regina," she pointed to the woman who had been under attack from Hook earlier. "Is the Evil Queen, from Snow White, she cursed Fairytale land. She transported all its people to a place with no magic. Earth. Hook was supposed to kill Cora, Regina's mother, so she couldn't interfere with the plan." Regina at some point had told them the whole story about how Hook met Cora. "But Cora decided to make a sweeter deal and Hook took her bait instead of Regina's."

"Yes, I remember that story. Something about a curse?" Olivia asked Emma who nodded.

"So you were in Neverland after the curse?" Emma countered and Olivia shrugged.

"She was." Hook finally spoke.

"Right." Emma continued. "Rumplestiltskin told my mother, Snow White, that I would save them from the curse. When I did, things, shifted in Fairytale Land and me and Snow were transported back there. Are you following me?" Emma asked and Olivia nodded. "We needed to get back here, my son Henry was here, and I couldn't leave him behind, not with Regina here." Olivia looked at the Evil Queen who looked at her feet. "In there we met, Captain Hook. He told us what we needed to get back here, even helped us some. It was short lived though. He showed his true colors after, by helping Cora come here. He ripped Aurora's heart out, so that Cora could control her to spy on us, without us knowing."

"Aren't you forgetting a small detail here and there?" Hook said walking towards Emma, but Olivia stepped in front of him and he stopped short before barreling into her.

"Continue…" Olivia said without turning back to Emma.

"He fought me, my mother and our allies after we escaped the prison." Emma continued her story. "We thought we had won, but Cora arrived in Storybrooke and then, Captain Hook " those two words were always spat, more than said. "He kidnapped my son and gave him to Cora."

"When you found us…" She heard Regina's voice speak. "We had just caught up with him, and I was trying to make him talk."

"Trying and failing, I might add." Hook said but hissed after that sentence came out. He had to start thinking before speaking.

"Did you do all this?" Olivia asked Hook.

"And much we don't know about I'm sure." Snow answered Olivia's question, but the girl didn't move.

"Did you do all this?!" Olivia shouted the question, looking into the captain's eyes. She already knew he did, but she had to hear him say it. Call her a masochist. "Did you rip some girl's heart out and kidnap a child?"

Hook bit his tongue and looked to the ground, to the ceiling, to Emma who had a raised eyebrow, but when Olivia's hand grabbed the collar of his shirt and pull him down to her eye level he had no other choice.

"Yes…" He said quietly and Olivia swallowed, turning her back on him. "But she left me in the beanstalk with a giant!" he shouted when her hands left his collar.

"Shut up." Olivia said quietly.

"She left me behind first…and I gave the he—"

"Shut up!" Olivia's shouted over Hook's complaints. "Just shut up! You have already done too much damage to even think about defending yourself. Kidnap a child?! Killian…a child?" He turned his back to her and placed his hand on his head.

"I gave the heart back." He mumbled over and over again.

"We'll help you find him." Olivia said to Emma. "I'm sorry about him. Believe it or not, this isn't…This isn't him…I'll help you find him. Even if I have to travel through all the lands in this universe. He'll help too."

"How can we trust him?" Snow asked, pointedly.

"He won't do anything against you." Olivia said, trying to convince everyone, maybe even herself. "I know he won't do anything against you. Please. If I go with you, he won't do anything to you. That's why I'm here, right Mr. Gold?"

Mr. Gold smirked and tilted his head sideways.

"Not just, but for that as well." He said.

Emma, looked at Snow, and both had a silent conversation. Emma was trying to think rationally. Hook was the only one who might have a slight idea of where Cora had taken Henry, and Olivia seemed to have him on a short leash. Emma prided herself on being a good people reader, she knew the girl was sincerely shocked by this whole story. She could see the confusion in her eyes, the questioning and the hurt. She couldn't fake that much hurt. Snow looked to her daughter, who nodded slightly at her.

"All right." Emma concluded. "But if he strays one inch from the plan, it will be the last time he does it. Your pleading won't do him any good."

Olivia nodded and sighed. One ordeal straightened out. Hook would live and she was once again going back to the magic realm of Neverland and other lands.

"We need to start searching for Henry right now. God knows what she'll do to him…" Snow started. "Where she may be right now."

"She needs a way back to Fairytale Land." Hook said, getting a look from everyone. Was he trying to be helpful?

"She has magic." Regina countered.

"She had magic before." He argued back. "It didn't do her any good. Cora needs a portal to get to Fairytale Land."

"How many portals are there?" Olivia asked.

"The wardrobe." Snow started. "The hatter's hat, the beans…"

"Elizabeth Tower…" Olivia added, earning a look from everyone. "Big Ben?"

"Big Ben is a portal to Fairytale Land?" Emma asked. Olivia nodded at Emma's question.

At this point everyone in the room had found a comfortable position in the shop. Emma was leaning against a table arms crossed on her chest. She was close to Regina, but the Evil Queen had her hands on the table. Snow and the man, who Olivia assumed to be Prince Charming, were seated on some of the wooden antique chairs on the shop. Olivia was mimicking Emma, but she was leaning against one of the counters, the one she had hit her head on, with Killian right beside her.

"I don't know if you'll land exactly on Fairytale Land, but you'll definitely splash around in Neverland." Olivia explained, stifling a yawn.

"Does she know that? About Big Ben?" Regina asked and Olivia shrugged.

"I don't think she knows much about this world." Hook offered. "She'll want to go back to a place she knows and can control."

"Does she have any portal with her? A new bean…some kind of magic?" Snow asked him and Killian half-heartedly shook his head.

"I don't know…" Emma frowned at him and started to come towards him, but he raised his hands up in defense. "Read my lips, love, I do not know. She could have hidden a small stash of ashes from the wardrobe for emergency sake. Cora's cunning. Unfortunately she left me out of this part of the deal."

"Obviously." Olivia mumbled looking up at Killian, the pirate grinning at her.

"So, for all we know, my dear mother, could be on her way to Fairytale Land. Worse, for all we know she's already there." Regina pointed.

"Is there a way to know if a portal has been summoned?" Olivia asked. "Magic tracking device?"

Everyone looked at Mr. Gold at that point, who had been silently listening to their conversation, seated on another antique chair. He drummed his fingers on the cane and shrugged. He got up from his chair and walked behind the glass counters, searching the store's stands for something. He walked to the store's front window and picked something up, walking back to the group silently.

In his hand was a silver mirror, with details carved to its backside. A faint trace of a rose with its petal's made of red glass. He looked at it and then back at everyone.

"Tell me, why should I do this for you?" Gold looked directly at Emma. "I'm not going to gain anything by helping you, so…name your price."

"Belle." Regina spoke instead and Gold's eyes widened for a second. "I took her once…I'll take her twice."

"You know what, dearie, I might just have forgotten how this goes." Mr. Gold walked back to where he came from and Emma took a step forward.

"I'll owe you one." Emma shouted and Gold stopped, as if to think about it, and then shook his head.

"You already owe me one." He turned around and leaned into his cane. "But I'll take someone else's." He looked directly at Hook.

Gold's whole purpose of this charade was to humiliate the captain even more. He would eventually help them find the boy, if anything to impress Belle. But to have this opportunity and just let out the door would be too much. Rumplestiltskin knew how prideful the pirate was, and he hoped to tear it apart piece by piece.

Olivia was looking at Killian. Jaw clenched, brow furrowed, his right hand clenching and unclenching. His bright blue eyes were looking at Gold with so much rage that Olivia wouldn't be surprise if laser beams would shoot out of them. His state of anxiety was making her nervous. He finally looked down to her and blinked.

"I'll owe you a favor." Killian spoke clearly and loudly, with his head held high.

"Well then," Mr. Gold smirked and walked back towards the group, still looking at the pirate. "What is it that you want me to do, Mr. Jones?"

"Help us find Henry." He kept his ground, never looking away from the man in front of him.

Mr. Gold grabbed the mirror and looked straight at it, he place a hand on the reflective part of the object and closed his eyes.

"Show me Cora." He said and the mirror shined bright for a moment. Gold took his hand from it and turned the mirror so that his spectators could see what it was showing.

The mirror was showing the evil witch, talking to Henry, in a stone bedroom. The boy was seated on a bed with a pleading expression, and Cora had a small smile on her lips. She turned around and walked out of the room, locking a wooden door behind her. She walked around and Regina gasped.

"She's there…She got back." Regina said.

"We need to go back!" Emma agreed.

"Can we go back tomorrow?" Olivia mumbled, unconsciously leaning her head on Hook's shoulder. She was dog tired. It earned her a look from everyone else in the room. "Maybe not."

"How do we go back?" Snow started. "We can't leave the town. We'll forget everything."

"You'll forget everything." Regina countered. "I never forgot…I can leave whenever I want."

"So can I." Emma stepped up.

"I'm not letting you go alone."

Olivia's groaned. In addition to her growing need to sleep, she could feel a headache going on. She felt Killian's arm around her waist, and shifted her weight so she could do the same. Maybe it was her sleep deprived head, but the accusations of what he had done seemed to escape her for a moment. She jumped when the pirate spoke.

"How did you two get back to this world?" The pirate chimed into the argument going on in the room.

Suddenly Emma's face brightened and she grinned.

"The well!" She said.

"There you go. A portal…" Killian smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"The well could be damaged." Regina said after a while. "We put a spell on it before you came through. I'm not sure how well the well will work."

"Do we really need this many people to help defeat the old lady?" Olivia blurted out and even Hook looked at her funny. "Suppose so…"

"We're going to need all the help we can have. Believe me." Emma said and Olivia shrugged.

"What if we open the portal from the other side?" Olivia yawned out. "The ones who can leave town will go through the Big Ben portal, find the other portal that brought you two back and open it from the other side."

"You still need a help from the other side, love. We can't just click our fingers and a portal opens up." Hook explain.

"All right." Emma said, frowning and sighing. "Let's go through the possibilities. The beans are out of the question. Unless we find Jack or the Giant."

"Yeah, no…" Killian shook his head at that thought. "I'm not climbing another beanstalk. Not with you anyways…" Emma rolled her eyes.

"We could ask Jefferson to make another hat." Emma continued her list of possibilities.

"I think that might have been a one-time kind of deal." Regina countered and Emma groaned.

"We need something portable, that we can take with us, to open a portal to here from the other land."

"May have something." Hook said.

In all honesty, there was noone in the room that wasn't surprise at Hook's effort to help. Emma was still not trusting the man, but she could see the effort. Apparently the girl did have some control over him. Like she had observed earlier, he wasn't changed, his demeanor hadn't become less pirate and more angel, but he was calmer.

"You know Tinkerbell?" Killian grimaced.

Olivia frowned.


	3. Wrong Impression

**Fandom: **Once Upon a Time

**Pairing: **Hook/OC

**Disclaimer: **Don't own any of the characters you know. And I don't own Hook...or Killian...darn it.

**Chapter 03 - Wrong Impression**

"Tinkerbell?" Emma asked looking at the pirate who nodded.

"Tinkerbell is a fairy…We have some here in Storybrooke. How can she help?" Regina moved from her place on the table to look at the mirror.

"She's a Neverland fairy." Hook explained. "There's a special kind of fairy dust in Neverland and she is the one that distributes it to the other lands. She must have a portal."

Olivia wasn't going to enjoy the trip much if it meant she was going to have to put up with the green fairy. She and the magical creature hadn't gotten along on her time at Neverland. She was sure that Tinkerbell's feelings towards her were less than amiable as well. Maybe grabbing the fairy by the wings and putting her inside a lantern hadn't been Olivia's best moment, but the tiny creature knew how to get inside her skin.

"And how do we know you're telling the truth?" Snow piped in.

"He's telling the truth." Olivia nodded her response to the pixie haired woman. "The fairy must have a portal. I remember her jabbering about other worlds and all the new, cool things she had seen."

"I take it you and her aren't best friends." Emma caught up with the expression on Olivia's face.

"We have our…differences…"

Killian had stepped away from her as he explained his plan, turned around swiftly, eyebrow raised. He actually placed his right hand on his hip and tilted his head sideways.

"Please do continue explaining your differences with the green fairy." He paused. "Because I believe you once threatened to pin her to the wall with my hook."

"Fine." Olivia looked at Hook and then back at Emma. "I really don't like her. But she does have what we need."

"Okay!" Emma nodded and took her place in the middle of the room once more. "The ones that can leave Storybrooke will go to Neverland, find Tinkerbell, get her portal, and transport whoever wants to go back to Fairytale Land—"

"You're forgetting something." Regina interrupted Emma's speech. "The same number of people that go in, must be the same number of people that come out. If the four of us go in…Four people must come back…"

"I will gladly stay back." Hook said, raising his stump .

"Me too." Olivia said as well, and Emma frowned.

"You'll leave your friends and family, to go back to Neverland?"

"My parents were the first reason why I got into Neverland." Olivia counted. "And there's a point in any friendship where I feel confident enough to tell them about a faraway place, where there's mermaid's, fairies and pirates. Which is okay until I start to tell them that I was there. Then they start questioning my sanity." She shrugged and smirked. "Besides, who doesn't want to be a pirate?"

Emma nodded, remembering when she was the one that had questioned Henry's sanity about this whole thing.

"So no one cares that I'll leave my friends and family behind?" Killian joked, receiving a jab in his side from Olivia and an eyebrow raised from Emma.

"Is that problem solved Regina?" Emma dismissed the pirates question and looked at the Evil Queen, who shrugged but nodded. "So, get the portal, transport one other helper, find Cora, get Henry, come back…"

She looked around at everyone that was in the room. Snow looked at Charming. One of them was going back to Fairytale Land to get Henry back, and Charming was pretty sure it would be his wife. There was no way he was going to win that fight, she could just see the fire in Snow's eyes. He nodded at her and she looked back at Emma fiercely, giving her a curt nod.

Regina instantly took a step forward, making sure her 'yes' was heard by everyone. She wouldn't forget her Storybrooke's persona, since there never was one, and the other person who could come instead of her, didn't really look interested in doing such.

Rumplestiltskin was leaning against a chair, watching this show on a front row seat, and had made no mention of wanting to embark on the journey. Not that Regina would care if he did, there would be no way that he would go instead of her.

"Good…I'll book the flight to London as soon as we can go." Emma said. "Tomorrow we'll meet back up here to discuss the rest of the details."

"Flight?" Hook questioned looking at everyone in the room. "I'm not flying anywhere. I'm a pirate. I sail. I don't fly."

"I'm not sure he even knows what a passport is." Olivia added, groaning.

"I don't really have one either…" Regina mumbled, looking at her feet.

Emma groaned and her shoulders slumped.

"We do have a ship." Killian offered. "And it's captain." His chest puffed out a little and Olivia rolled her eyes.

"I'm not sure about the timing, Killian." Olivia pointed. "I mean how fast can you sail to England? On an old pirate ship."

"Old? Old?" Hook untangled his arm from around her and pointed what should be his hook at her. "I'll have you know, I stole it from a fine captain when I left. It's brand new."

"Still it's a ship that runs on wind…" Emma agreed, dismissing that fact he had stolen the ship.

"Maybe with a little magic…" Regina countered. "Never ending wind spell. It's actually fairly easy."

"I'm not sure he knows how to navigate Earth's sea…" Emma argued.

"I can…" Olivia offered and when Emma looked at her and explained. "I was a pirate for some time. With Killian's help, I can read the charts and he'll navigate the ship. With Regina's never ending wind, the three week journey, could be made in one."

"What can't you do…" Killian smirked and Olivia looked at him up and down.

"What do you say?" Olivia turned her gaze to the blonde woman.

"How do I know he won't sink the ship and go on saving himself and you on the accident boat?" The blonde asked, hands on her hips, and Hook made a low groan and stepped forward.

"I was almost sure you were catching on to what was going on here." Killian approached the woman and she tried to make herself grow to his height, locking her eyes with his and puffing her chest out. "As long as she's here, unharmed, " he pointed to Olivia, who suddenly felt self-conscious and looked at the ground. "I won't hurt any of you. That's why she's here. That's why Rumplestiltskin made her come all the way here from London. He knows I won't be a threat as long as she's around."

"Why?" Emma asked and Hook groaned.

"Really?" Regina mumbled. "Are you that dull?" She received a dirty look from Emma.

"We still need to check those charts." Snow moved unto a more pressing issue. "If we're going to sail soon, we may need to check those charts before. Hook still has to learn them. And find a way not to collide with other boats."

"Is there internet in this town?" Olivia said rubbing out one eye. Emma nodded. "I'll Google them. We'll look over them. If we set sail tomorrow evening, we'll have time to study the nautical charts, make one that suits our journey, and Killian will know how to navigate the Atlantic Ocean."

"Tomorrow evening? No! It might be too la—" Emma started and Olivia interrupted her.

"You have no choice." Olivia took the reins for a bit. She was tired and her patience for complications was less than none. "He'll learn the charts, but he needs time. Time that you and your family might take to gather supplies for the trip. We need food, water for a week, and weapons for when we get there. Regina needs time to make the potion." The Evil Queen looked up at her name being called.

"She might want to enchant some other things…" Hook volunteered, pointing to a silver compass on display. "That'll help. And what was that about colliding with other ships?"

Snow got up from her chair and joined the standing group, David trailing silently behind her.

"I'm pretty sure the seas will be filled with cruise ships, fishing boats and whatnot." Olivia explained. "We need some sort of radar."

"I might be able to conjure up something," Regina offered. "But, like Olivia said, I need time."

Emma resigned herself to clenching her jaw. She needed to get Henry. Now. Not tomorrow evening, not next week, now! She turned around from the group for a little, she needed to clear her head. She took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. The mother kept doing that until she felt someone's hand on her arm. David was standing there, small smile on her face. Emma tried to smile as well but it came out more of a grimace.

"It'll be okay sweetheart." David said, rubbing his hand on her arm. "We'll find him." He placed a kiss on her forehead. "You're actually making history. You've just made the Evil Queen, Captain Hook, Rumplestiltskin and Snow White work together."

"I'm not sure we can trust half of the team and we're 30 seconds before the game." Emma cried softly. "I wanted you and Snow to come with me, not Regina and Captain Hook."

"Sometimes it's not about what you want; it's about what you have." Charming moved his hand to the side of Emma's face. "Work with it Emma. That's what heroes do."

"I'm not a hero…" Emma mumbled.

"You are to me." Charming hugged the blonde woman, holding her there for a few seconds. "Now go. Make it work."

The blonde got back to the raggedy group and they discussed the course for the rest of night and the next day. As Olivia had predicted, Snow, Charming and Emma would gather what would be needed for the journey; Killian and Olivia would gather the nautical information needed for the journey; Regina would be making the never-ending wind potion to place on the ship's sails, and Gold had volunteered to enchant a compass and a terrestrial globe so that it could function as a radar. Everyone had raised an eyebrow at Gold's proposal, but the sorcerer only shrugged, saying something about karma.

When they left the antique shop, the group separated. The Charming family walking towards their house, Regina walked to her black car and Gold limped to the still open library. The clock struck midnight and Olivia turned to a very still Killian Jones. His constant smirk was no where to be found. He knew that once she was alone with the girl, she would make him hear some hard truths and honestly he was hoping she was too tired to even do it.

"Come on…" She said grabbing his hand and walking to the house that had the sign 'Granny's Bed & Breakfast' pointing to it.

Olivia was a prepared girl, before meeting Gold that afternoon she had rented a room in the inn. There was no way she was going to sleep on the street or rely on people she didn't know to give her a bed.

Gold had called her, a week before, claiming that Neverland was real, and her friend Killian Jones was in trouble. Olivia thought it was a joke at first, one of her colleagues or maybe an acquaintance having fun at her expense. She had hung up of course, already used to the prank calls. But the e-mail that followed was more that helpful at making it quite real. There was a single picture, blurry picture attached: Hook's sword. She had seen it many times, hell she had cleaned that sword a thousand times. It had taken her exactly twenty minutes to pack her bags, find a flight to the US and get there.

The pair walked inside, ringing the small bell on the table and waited until an elderly lady walked up to the counter. Olivia remembered her from their earlier encounter. She had been polite and nice, but Olivia sensed she was a tough little granny.

"Hi!" The girl said. "I'd like my key please. Room 39."

The woman looked behind her, at Hook, who was inspecting her shelves. They were filled with this land's trinkets, some of them foreign to Hook. Granny knew who he was, he had been announced. Also the missing hand was clue enough. She looked at the girl standing in front of her. There were bags under her eyes and she didn't seem to really be concerned with the pirate behind her. The pirate touched one of her thimbles and it fell to the ground. Granny was about to come around the counter when the girl groaned.

"Pick it up. Put it where you found it. Touch nothing else." Olivia said, without even turning around and Granny raised her eyebrows. The supposed big, bad, dangerous Hook did exactly what the girl said, coming to stand behind her, hands behind his back.

Granny nodded to the girl and handed her the key to her room, without another peep.

They both got inside the room, Olivia pushed Killian to the bed. The pirate frowned, this was definitely not what he was expecting, but he could go with it. Sex sure as hell was better than her biting his head off. And he had to be honest, she had grown in all the right places. The teen he had met and befriended was now a full grown woman. And if she was into it, he wasn't going to say no.

Hook started to undo his shirt, a smirk on his face. Maybe he could buy the entry to her good graces.

"What are you doing?" She asked hands on hips, he swallowed and stilled his hands.

"You…I…" He shook his head and sat up. "By the face you're making, I take it we aren't about to have intercourse."


	4. Someone that I Used to Know

**Chapter 04 - Someone that I Used to Know**

"I don't think so." Olivia said, crunching her nose and shaking her head. "You, however, are going to sit down, shut up and listen very carefully to what I'm about to say, yes?"

Killian nodded, swallowing and waiting for her sleep deprived brain to start yelling at him.

He knew that since she was standing in front of him, he had to be on his best behavior, otherwise something could go wrong. And he didn't want her to be gone, and once she left him, he really didn't know what to do. The girl had been his moral compass for a while, when she was saved from him, he had strayed from the good-pirate act and had gone directly to the evil-pirate line of action. Of course, as soon he had reencountered Cora, it all had been extremely easy. She would really egg him on. 'What's left for you here?' She would say and he would shrug. 'They took two of your people' Cora would entice him.

"I don't know what happened to you but I need to know what in the hell were you thinking! Taking a girl's heart? Kidnapping a child?!" He was about to defend himself but nothing came out. "I thought you to be better than that. I knew you had that streak in you, you know. That little seed that only needed to be watered, for you to become a horrible person. But honestly I never thought it would grow so big, that it would make it okay to kidnap a child."

Olivia felt her heart racing, her breathing was started to become elaborate and her head was screaming with pain. She had been able to contain her anger for the good of the planning Henry's rescue. But now, she's was going to giving him a piece of her mind.

Killian watched the girl shout at him, and started to become worried. It may not be very healthy for her to be enumerating all his past wrongs. Her face was flustered and she had a hand on her forehead.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, getting up from the bed and walking towards her, hand and stump held high in surrender. "When he took you…I needed something to do." He regretted this as soon as it left his mouth.

"What? I can tell you right now, five hundred thing you could have done without me in Neverland and none of them involve doing evil shit!" Killian looked down to his boots and leaned against the bed's end. "I'm even afraid to think what other crimes you committed. How many did you kill in Fairytale Land? How many families did you break, or was Rumplestiltskin's the only one?"

Olivia's saw Killian's face twist in anger. She had touched a nerve. The pirate knew what he had done to the human, before he was Rumplestiltskin, had not been a good deed, but at some point he had loved Milah. He had wanted her to be with him, and usually what he'd want() he'd get. It had literally cost him a hand but, in the end she had died and he had to move on, his head filled with thoughts of revenge towards the beast who had killed her.

"Don't go there love." He mumbled, his voice calm, but enraged.

"Don't go there, love? Are you kidding? There isn't a neutral zone right now Hook! You made your bed, now lay in it."

"Lay in it?" Killian laughed mockingly. "You know what? I don't even know why I'm taking this from you. You're just a little girl, who made her way to Neverland and then went off and never came back. Did you ever think of coming back? You're just like Emma. You left me behind." He took three steps towards the girl, standing right in front of her. "So, yes, I took a few lives, a few hearts, destroyed a few families." Olivia felt a slight pain in her chest, he noted the pain in her face but didn't stop. "And you know what, love? I don't think I minded. At least I had a purpose, I wasn't sitting around in my ship waiting for the fish to catch the bait. Being good, isn't exactly exciting. You taught me that. I was…bored…out of my mind when I was there, in Neverland, with you, pretending to be a good little pirate."

Olivia stopped listening long ago. The pain in her chest was tightening, her lungs were not working properly, no intake of air seemed to be enough. She was seeing black spots in front of her. She grabbed Hook's leather jacket and gasped for air, finally snapping him out of his raged rant. He looked down and saw a small trickle of blood running down her nose.

"No, no, no…" He grabbed her arms and sat with her on the floor. Hook held her as she gasped for air, stroking her hair. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I love fishing in my ship and sitting on my ass doing nothing at all." Olivia started to breath heavily, but steadily and Killian pushed her against him. "Killing is bad…Stealing not so much, but murdering other people is wrong. Please, I'm truly sorry."

Killian felt Olivia's arm go around his neck and hold him as he was holding her. He sighed letting out a small sound from the back of his throat. Olivia thought he sounded like a wounded animal, but somehow she was the one with a headache that could kill an army.

"You're better than that, Killian." Olivia mumbled on his shoulder and felt him shake his head.

"What if I'm not?" He mumbled as well, still caressing the tips of her brown hair. "What if being a murderer, kidnapper and deceiver is the best of me?"

"It's not. I've seen your best…this is not it." Olivia pushed herself so she could look into his blue eyes.

"Are you still upset with me?" Olivia shook her head and he cracked a small smile.

"I was never upset." She told him, placing a hand on his face. "I am disappointed."

The smile disappeared and he looked down between them. Somehow her disappointment felt worse than her anger. He could deal with anger. Anger only needed to burst out, be over with. But disappointment…Disappointment would take her a little more time to heal.

Once they both were recomposed from the small meltdown, Olivia started to make preparations to find the nautical charts, give them to Killian and go to sleep. As she grabbed her suitcase, she watched the pirate from the corner of her eyes.

He had taken off his jacket, all the while asking her if she was truly all right. Olivia dismissed the ordeal claiming she had those from time to time. Panic attacks, she called them. He seemed convinced after the third hundredth time she told him she was fine. Tired, but fine.

"What this?" He asked point to the tv.

"Television." She said and pushed a small notebook case, walking towards the bed with it.

"What does it do?" Hook asked once more, and Olivia grabbed the remote from one of the bedside tables. Clicking it on, she couldn't stop from laughing when the pirate jumped back as the thing came to life. He looked back at her pointing at the monitor.

"Come on, we got work to do." She patted the spot in the bed next to where she was sitting and he walked backwards to it, his eyes never leaving the television.

"Are the people in there alive?" He asked as he sat down on the bed, Olivia nodded and pushed the button so that her computer would be turned on. It beeped and Hook moved his gaze to the small machine in front of Olivia. "What's that?"

"A computer." Olivia tapped the keyboard and started to search the nautical charts they both needed to study.

At some point, they both leaned against the head of the queen sized bed as Olivia worked on the computer, Killian was entranced by the television. It was far more amusing than whatever Olivia was doing in her tiny typewriter.

When Olivia found the charts, she showed them to Hook and tried to convince them those charts were the same things as the dusty old maps he had on his cabin at Neverland.

"This is where we are." She pointed the arrow to where Storybrooke's harbor was located on the screen. "This is where we want to go."

"Can't we get them on paper?" He whined.

"We would have to print them out."

"Can't we print them out?" Hook pleaded.

"We told Emma we'd study these tonight. Want to face her wrath tomorrow?" Olivia asked looking at the pirate. Truth was, she was more than willing to do this tomorrow.

Killian look pensive for a while, but made his decision known when he grabbed the laptop and was about to throw it to the ground when Olivia grabbed it and gently placed it on the bedside table. He started to undress himself and Olivia rolled her eyes. Sleep it was. She grabbed her pajama and walked to the bathroom. He grabbed her arm halfway on unbuttoning his shirt.

"We do this like always, yes?" Olivia nodded, smiling a little.

Killian meant the sleeping arrangements. At some point during her stay on Neverland, one of the pirates on his crew, decided he would cope a feel of the girl and Killian hadn't exactly liked the idea. The pirate walked the plank, the girl started to share a bed with him. The crew started to rumor that there was more than sleeping involved, and neither of them denied it, but the truth was neither of them did nothing, but sleep. Olivia at the time hadn't really discovered that 'side' of her, and Hook wasn't going to do something she wasn't comfortable with.

Olivia walked into the small bathroom and heard the bed creak, but the television didn't get turn off. She showered and dressed in her blue pajamas, trying not to fall asleep under the spray of the water. She walked back into the bedroom and saw a half-naked Killian with a funny expression on his face. She looked towards the tv and the infomercials were on. She grabbed her cellphone and programmed their waking hour for tomorrow.

"I thought this world had no monsters and such…" He said as she sat on the bed.

"We don't, at least not like the ones in Neverland." Olivia said laying down on the bed and snuggling into the sheets. Her mind was half asleep before her head hit the pillow.

"Then why do you need knifes that can cut through brick?" He asked, fascinated with that concept. Olivia propped herself on her elbow and grabbed the tv remote, turning the television off.

"It's sleep time now." She laid once again on the bed and turned her back to him.

Olivia felt him move behind her. Two seconds after, she felt the heaviness of his arm on her waist. His left, handless arm. She moved her hand so as to touch the stub, and noted that he had taken the hook mechanism off. Right now, she couldn't admit that she would like take revenge upon someone who could easily cut someone else's body part. That would make her a hypocrite. But every time she saw the scar that was left from when his men seared the wound, all she wanted was to knock Rumplestiltskin out.

The girl felt his forehead touch the back of her own head. Their usual sleeping arrangements were never this touchy feel-y, but in all honesty, she wasn't going to complain. She trusted him enough to know that as soon as she said, go away he would turn his back to her and leave her be. And she missed him. At some point during the years that passed when she left Neverland, she finally admitted to herself that she had had a crush on the pirate.

When she saw him again, this afternoon, she felt a small portion of that teenager crush pull() at her. But when she heard what he had done, it felt like something had ripped half of her expectations. She still cared for him, but that bubbly, pink idea that the big bad pirate would come to her and transform into a knight in the shining armor dissipated. Now she saw for what he really was. Not a pompous, prideful, fearless pirate, who could reign over the seven seas. No, now he was just like one of the lost boys. Left behind to fend for themselves in a land he didn't know.


	5. Between the Lines

**Beta'ed by: **MistressLoki1618

**AU: **Friendly reminder, read and review! Me likes it!

* * *

**Chapter 05 - Between the Lines**

Killian Jones prided himself, among many things, of being an early person.

When the first ray of sunshine touched the window sill, the pirate opened up his eyes. The unfamiliar weight on his shoulder, made him aware that this wasn't his usual night stand. Also, the fact the bedroom wasn't being lulled made him realize he was not in his usual hangout. Killian look down at the person who had made his shoulder their pillow, and yesterday's events came back to him.

He looked at his stub in disgust and then at his other hand, tangled in the brown hair of the woman sleeping on his chest. Olivia once said to him it wasn't that bad. It would have been worse if he had cut off his head. The captain smiled at the memory. Oh, how he wished he was back in Neverland, this place was too complicated. In hindsight, he did regret coming to Cora. But at the time there was really nothing to do.

He shook the girl silently, and she moved slightly. Something that didn't exactly help his usual morning problem. Hook tried a different approach, and pushed her to her side of the bed. As she rolled away, he got up and started to make his way to what seemed to be the toilet.

Olivia was pulled from her sleep when she felt the bed cool. She sat up in the bed and found Hook gone. Well, he mustn't have gotten far. His clothes were all there. She grabbed her toiletries and went to knock on the bathroom door, only to have it open by Killian.

"I don't know what that is," He pointed to the blow drier, she had left on the counter yesterday. "But I reckon it's evil."

"You know for a pirate captain, you scare easy." She said passing him and having her turn in the bathroom.

"It growled at me, woman!" He shouted from the bedroom, dressing himself.

"Let's hope you never have to vacuum anything…" She shouted back.

"Vacuum?" He mumbled at first. "Is that what you young kids are doing these days?"

Olivia walked out of the bathroom, fully dressed in jeans and black t-shirt, nodding. He looked her up and down.

"What are you wearing?" He asked.

"Seriously! You're questioning my sense of fashion?" Olivia rolled her eyes and grabbed her laptop and bag. "Let's go. We've got too much to do and very little time to do it."

The couple walked down the stairs, still discussing Hook's fashion sense and his love for leather, and found a pretty girl on the counter, deeply enthralled in sewing a red cloak. She looked up to them and casted, what could pass by, a suspicious look at Hook. The pirate went back to inspecting Granny's thimbles.

"Good morning." Olivia said to the woman. "Here's the key. I don't know if we're gonna come back today, but could I please leave my baggage in the room, for the day?"

"Hey!" Ruby smiled at the girl, but her eyes never let Hook's. "Yeah, sure." She finally turned her eyes to Olivia. "I'm Ruby by the way."

"Hi, I'm Olivia." They heard Hook mumble something. "What?"

The man walked back to the women and gave them a smirk.

"It's Wendy." Hook told them leaning an elbow into the counter. "Olivia's her other personality. She's Wendy."

Olivia looked at Ruby and rolled her eyes. She could feel Ruby's suspicion raise as the pirate got closer to them. Olivia studied the other woman intently. She looked pretty confident, the red streaks in her head said so. She looked curious as well, as she tried to understand if she should jump at Hook for being this near to her, or just watch this scene unfold.

"I must have done something to deserve this." Olivia said trying to alleviate Ruby's tensed up expression. "I consider myself a pretty good girl—"

"You were a pirate…That and 'good girl' don't fit in together…"

"You were a pirate?" Ruby asked her eyes becoming softer towards the girl. "That must have been exciting!"

"Pretty good one too!" Hook boasted and Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Honestly…" Olivia started, sounding annoyed. "It's was pretty awesome!" She finished excited. "I'd love to stay and chat, but we gotta go. It was nice to meet you."

"You too, Wendy." Ruby waved and went back to her sewing.

They walked a few steps, passing by the Antique's shop and other closed shops. They walked silently to the tall building that had library fresh painted on the facade. The sky was gray and the cool wind blew softly. Olivia looked up at Killian, trying to figure out if he was cool in all that leather. He caught her staring and smiled.

"What?" He asked as they approached the building.

"We didn't have winters in Neverland, did we?" Olivia asked, trying to remember if there was ever a day where she felt truly cold in Neverland.

"We had some rainstorms, some thunder…" Hook knew Fairytale Land had some winters, where it snowed and the air cooled to where you had to wear feathers. "But no winters."

"I knew I missed Neverland for some reason."

Killian stopped suddenly, surprising Olivia, who looked back to him. He was leaning against a lamp post, hand grabbing his heart, eyes closed and a pained expression on his face. For a moment Olivia was worried but then he stumbled towards her, and placed his cloaked stub on her shoulder. He took another step and leaned his face to her ear.

"That wounded me more than any sword." He mumbled, he leaned back and smirked.

Olivia stood in her place, as the pirate walked around her, trying to decide if she should murder him now or later in the day.

"Oy! You coming or not?" He screamed at her. "I thought we were in a hurry…"

Olivia turned around in one motion and stalked towards the library, giving him a dirty look as she caught up with him. He placed his arm around her shoulder and nudged her.

They arrived to the library and Olivia knocked, while Hook peered through the windows. The door opened and a cheerful brunette opened the door.

"Good morning!" She chirped, her own accent flowing out.

"Morning!" Olivia said. "Are you open yet?" The girl looked confused at first, she hadn't had many visitors, but nodded at them smiling.

"Yes, sure! Come in."

Olivia walked inside and as Belle was about to close the door, Killian darted inside. The librarian looked up at the man and tried to remember where she had saw him before. He was familiar to her. She looked at his face, his clothes and finally she noted he was missing a hand. Hook.

"Hey, you tried to kill me once…" She blurted out as she walked behind the counter of the library.

Olivia looked at Killian, who was looking at his feet.

"Is there anyone in this town you haven't tried to kill one time or the other?" She asked and he had the guts to actually look like he was thinking. "I cannot believe this…"

Belle walked back to them, from the other side of the counter and smiled brightly.

"No worries." She said. "He wasn't the first one. What can I help you with?"

Olivia and Killian stood, looking dumbfounded at the cheerful girl. She seemed unusual chirpy after being in the same room as someone who tried to kill her. Killian looked at the girl beside him and waited for a minute or so. Like he was waiting for a volcano to explode.

"Do you have printers?" Olivia asked, walking towards the counter.

"What's a printer?" Belle asked after a while. She looked down at the table in front of her trying to figure out what a printer was.

"See that thing over there?" Olivia pointed to a small printer that was near the turned off computer. The brunette nodded. "Do you have any more of those?"

The girl's face brightened.

"Yes!" She walked towards a small space in the back of the library where a row of computers and printers were gathering dust.

"Do they have toners?" Belle once again looked dumbstruck and Olivia groaned.

She pulled her laptop out of its bag and grabbed the printer's cord, plugging the device in. The electronic beeped to live and she felt both characters looking over her shoulder. She clicked on the buttons on the printer, and the thing groaned. It was probably one of the oldest printers she had seen in a while.

"Could you bring me some paper…hum…" She looked at the girl trying to remember if her name had been said.

"Belle." The girl said and walked back to the counter, bringing the other girl a stack of yellowed out paper.

Olivia placed the paper on the printer and sent a random file she had in her computer. The printer started to make some noise, like it was trying to work but the cranks didn't seem to be cooperating. The three of them watched as the device seemed to cough out some dust, but it was spitting out the printed paper. Olivia walked closer to the printer and smacked the side of it. Hard. The machine coughed one more time, but started to push the paper inside. It took 5 minutes for the printer to spit out a very faded, but still readable page.

"Good thing. The printer works. Bad thing, this is going to take forever." Olivia said, looking at the page.

"Can't we make them all draw the pages at the same time?" Killian offered and Olivia nodded.

Olivia grabbed her computer and started to print the maps and the charts from her computer into every single printer in that library. Even the one of the front counter. She made sure to print the maps in various pages, so they could be big enough to read, and taped them together, making the nautical charts as big as the library tables.

She had explained to Belle, who had offered her help, how to work with the computer. The girl was more than happy to mess with it, and learned how to print a file in record time. She even googled out a few of the maps and charts they needed. As Belle printed and searched the maps, occasionally making an excited sound, Olivia taught Killian the basics of Earth's seas and this land's nautical signs, leaving him be to fetch more maps and tape them together.

By the end of the morning, the three of them had printed out more maps than they actually needed, and both pirate captain and Olivia were reading them and making a course, while Belle was happily learning how to work with the computer, pressing keys and laughing as she discovered the wonders of the internet.

At some point during the day, Mr. Gold had stopped by the library and saw the three younglings doing their thing. He watched Hook suspiciously, as he made joke towards Belle and she snorted. At some point during the time Hook had been there with Cora, she had told him he recognized him from somewhere. And Regina had confirmed that, by telling him the story of when she sent him to kill her mother. Gold kept watching them, the Olivia girl seemed to be the one in control of the group, she kept asking Belle to try and find out how the weather would be on that week, and even asked her to print some of the weather and wind references. Killian, apart from joking around at some points, seemed to be concentrated on reading the charts, staying very close to the other girl.

Gold was a bit disappointed he wouldn't be able to toy with this relationship, for now. He had thought about how much Hook's pride could take until he broke and became what he truly was, and by consequence he would watch the other woman crack as well. He had fallen for Belle a long while ago, but what the man did to him and his family was still fresh in his memory.

"Rumplestiltskin!" Belle shouted from her place on a desk. "How long have you been here?"

"A while…" Gold answered, limping into their work space.

Killian stood from his previous position, bent over the maps and chart. He straightened out his shoulders and sneered. The tall pirate tried to make himself even taller. Olivia turned around and leaned against the table, standing right in front of Hook, who was trying not to jump at the man from the other side.

"I see you're still missing a hook…" Gold smirked and saw the pirate bite back a response, his jaw clenching and unclenching.

Killian had to bite the side of his mouth so that the retort 'I see you still missing a wife' wouldn't come out. It took him everything to not give in to that, he felt physically tired after a while, but kept his ground, his eyes never leaving the Dark One's.

"Do you need anything?" Belle asked, sensing the tension.

"I was wondering if you'd like to eat lunch with me." Mr. Gold shifted his gaze from the pirate couple and turned it to her.

Belle nodded and went around the counter to grab her bag and coat. They left, but not before Belle asked if the other pair wanted anything to eat. Olivia shook her head and Killian mimicked the gesture. They wanted to finish tracing the course before talking to Emma. At some point she was going to wander around town looking for them, and Olivia thought the woman was astute enough to find them wherever they were.

When the door closed behind the couple, Olivia kept looking at the maps intently, and Killian did the same, although he wasn't looking at the maps.


	6. Only When I Sleep

**Note: **Those parts about Big Ben? All made up. I've never been inside the Big Ben, so bear with me. It seemed like a good idea to have to fall from it to get into Neverland, flying and all pun intended. Also I've made the math…annnddd…the years didn't add up, so…new count!

* * *

**Chapter 06 - Only When I Sleep**

Olivia looked at Hook and he shifted his gaze, making her raise an eyebrow.

"What?" She asked crossing her arms on top of the table, where she was half laid on.

"How old are you again?" He asked leaning with his hand on top of the table. She looked at him doubting the seriousness of the question. "How old are you?"

"28…" She answered him, after making some head math. Since her journey to Neverland, knowing her exact age was a bit of a math problem. "29…no…28."

"You were born when the curse was cast." She nodded.

"Millions of people were born when the curse was cast."

"What if every child born when the curse was cast has something to do with Fairytale Land?" Killian asked.

"That's impossible." Olivia answered again, turning her attention to the map once again.

"How long ago did you come back from Neverland?"

"5 years…" She answered trying to get back to her charting.

"How much time did you spent in Neverland?" He asked distracting her one more time and Olivia groaned.

"What? Why are you asking this?" The pirate shrugged, a stubborn twinkle in his eyes, and she rolled her eyes. "You want real time? Or…?"

"Both." He seemed intended on something that Olivia wasn't quite sure what it was, but she indulged him.

"1460 days…3 years in Neverland…" She counted, those day carved into her head. "9 years in real time."

"Do you remember Mermaid's Harbor?" He asked once more.

"Jesus…What's with the interrogation? We got work to do!" Olivia was getting a little less patient with his questioning.

"Just answer the question. It's simple enough." Killian was deadly serious. "Do you remember Mermaid' Harbor?"

Olivia stood straighter and crossed out her arms in front of her chest.

"I remember Mermaid's Harbor." She started. "I remember Skull Harbor and the Queen's Revenge. I remember the Short Forest and the Long Grass . I remember the Indian's Lake and the Sunrise Peak. I can draw you a map of the whole Neverland Island. Why? Are you afraid to get lost? Or are you afraid you forgot it?"

"No," Killian said leaning down on the table, his attention back on the map. "I was afraid you had."

Olivia stood, speechless, looking at the pirate. He was afraid she'd forgot it?

Her life before the incident was mostly blurred. She lived in a bad neighborhood in the outskirts of London. Her younger teen years were spent being a somewhat troubled but quiet kid. She would spend most of her days going from school to a broken home. Her friends weren't exactly the best crowd, but in all honesty, they weren't the worse. She remembered bits and pieces, from them. She remembered sitting in the tube for hours on end, getting inside without a ticket and journeying through the stations, watching people come and go, and a young Olivia would make up stories about them. Her mother was absent from her live, mostly because the woman worked her ass off to pay the rent. Her father though, she remembered the man the most. He was a con artist, a bad one at that, who would leave her mother filled with debts to her neck and then disappear without some much as a goodbye.

The day she went to Neverland though, she remembered clearly. She had been on the tube for the whole day, skipping school. Her father was back in town and wreaking havoc. She was delaying her journey home as much as she could. The ticket man had walked towards her and she had started to walk away from him, waiting for the train to stop. When it did, she ran out, jumped the tourniquet and found herself near the House of Parliament. She could see the London Eye's lights slowly moving around. It's was dusk, almost night time. She turned to Big Ben, and noted a small cloud near the clock's hand. It would have been normal if the cloud hadn't been bright purple. She looked around but the people who passed her by seemed oblivious to the strange weather condition.

At some point Olivia had decided to walk home, but her mind kept wandering back to the purple cloud. It made her go back, she had to look at it, just one last time. She approached as much as she could (the) front the cloud, which wasn't really anything, since the cloud was near the middle of the tower. But she needed to get closer. And she sneaked, and somehow got inside the main tower. Between some very unprofessional sleeping guards; a soccer match on the tv and the cleaning ladies, she made her way to the top of the tower. It had taken her exactly one hour and fifteen minutes to get to the clock's face. There was a small door on it that led outside. Olivia carefully stepped towards the small door, and grabbing the sills looked up and down, looking for the cloud.

As she looked down, she found that the cloud was more a whirlwind than a cloud. Olivia stood near the edge of the clock face looking at the crazed weather event in front of her. She had been so concentrated she hadn't heard a guard come up behind her, but when he spoke she heard him loud enough to make her jump and fall from her porch.

"Olivia!" she jumped startled.

In front of her was Killian, not the purple whirlwind. He had a preoccupied expression on his face, his right hand on her arm. And it sparkled once again. That teen crush that made her swoon every time their blue eyes met. How could a man that looked as worried as he looked right now have done so many awful things before?

"Are you alright?" He asked, his hand still on her arm. She nodded, smiling a little bit. "Where were you?"

"London." She said honestly, blinking a few times to chase away the memory.

Killian looked pensive for a while and went back to the map. He heard Olivia sigh and looked at her from the corner of his eyes. Cora had told him at one point in their alliance that, even without the curse, people from this land could, and would, forget their time in other lands. They would think that it had been just a dream, or their imagination, and eventually they would forget completely their stay in the magical realms.

This morning as they were walking here, when she had asked him about winters in Neverland, the conversation with Cora came rushing back. He joked about it at the time, but as he looked more and more to this world's map, her world map, he kept replaying that conversation in his head. What if she had forgotten the land? What if she only remembered some parts of her journey? Could she instantly forget about him?

"Will you miss it?" Killian asked, his eyes going back to the map.

"London?" He nodded. "Not really."

"I remember you told me about your mother. Won't she be angry at you for leaving her?"

"She died…" Olivia stopped working for a moment and looked at Hook, who had lifted his head. "Before I came back from Neverland." Olivia bit back the tears. Seven years passed, but she still felt guilty for leaving her mother.

At the time she hadn't cared.

The troubled youth didn't see her mother as the working woman she had been. No, for the fifteen year old Olivia, her mother didn't really care for her. She was never home, they barely said hello, and when her father would come around, she would forgive him anything, take him back and all.

Now, and after everything she'd been through, she understood her mother. She missed her smile, when she would have time between shifts to come and have lunch with her. Or her goodnight kiss when she arrived late in the night.

"Oy!" Killian walked to her side and grabbed her shoulders. "Don't do that." He rubbed her cheek with the hem of his coat and she sniffed.

"I'm not doing that." She said, feeling the run away tears roll down her face. "It came all on its own."

"Well, stop it." He said walking back towards the table. "I won't be having none of that…babbling girl things on my ship. Am I clear?"

"Aye aye captain." Olivia said softly, going back to the map.

As they were both bent on top of the library table, he bumped his head on hers and made her look up. Killian gave her his telltale crooked smile, and she reflected his expression, the corners of her mouth curling upwards. He nodded in satisfaction and went back to work. Neither of them heard the group of people that walked in the library about thirty minutes later. Both of them talking in between themselves about the travel, the conditions and of course Hook was trying to make a joke about everything.

"If the wind picks up enough…" He started and Olivia snorted, laughing softly. "No, I'm serious. If the wind picks up we could sail to…" He crooked his head to read from the map "Greenland, and leave a few passengers there. I'm not saying names, but maybe Regina and the princess?"

"We could grab some penguins on the way." Olivia added. "And we're not leaving anyone anywhere."

"You're one unpleasant lady. What are penguins?" He asked, both of them still looking down at the map, unaware of the group of people behind them.

"Medium sized birds with suits."

"Suits?" Olivia nodded. "That'd be new."

David cleared his throat loudly and both pirates jumped. They turned around and found Snow, Emma, Regina, David, Belle and Gold standing in front of them. Neither of them looked very pleased and Olivia looked at the ground half ashamed and half trying to hide her smile. Killian thought she was owning up to the fact that they heard the last bit of their conversation.

"If you two don't like Greenland, I could drop you anywhere" He spoke walking behind the table, giving the group a full view of the mess of maps on top of the tables. "If the winds are on our favor that is."

"We would like to go to Fairytale Land." Emma said humorless. "Are we ready?" She turned her gaze to Olivia who nodded.

"Have you gathered the provisions?" Emma mimicked her former movement.

"We asked the dwarfs to help us accommodate them inside the ship." Regina said from behind Emma and both of them saw Olivia's eyes go from normal to wide as she looked back to Hook. Once again he was biting back an answer.

Killian was a pirate. Scratch that, Killian Jones was a captain, with many ships. All of them had come to him with a prize. Or as a prize. His ships were known, throughout harbors from all over Fairytale Land. His ships were off limits from everyone else, but his crew. If Hook's ship was anchored somewhere, no one would dare to touch the boat, let alone go inside, without the captain's approval. The punishment for getting inside his ship without his permission was, of course, walk the plank.

"You were inside my ship?" Killian asked, between clenched teeth, and Emma nodded. "Who let you inside my ship?"

"It didn't exactly have the royal guard securing it." Regina grinned, knowing this was affecting him.

Olivia saw Killian breathe in and out a couple of times and then clear his throat. The girl stood straight, and waited for the captain to run her over and wreak havoc on the group. But it never came.

"Let's get one thing cleared." He said, unusually calm. Even Emma and Regina looked at each other, both of them could have swore he was about to jump over the table. "You don't walk inside my ship without asking. I do not care if your hair is on fire, if the sky is falling…"

"I think you relinquished the right to your ship when you kidnapped my son…" Regina interrupted him and Olivia winced, looking sideways at Hook, who took three steps around the table and was about to take another three towards Regina. The evil queen stood her ground, but Emma placed herself between the Queen and the pirate, and Olivia grabbed the back of Killian's coat.

"I'm the captain." Hook pointed a finger at the Queen. "You're not the captain. You're the Evil Stepmother."

Regina's eyes flared with anger, and this time Emma was the one to grab the other woman's arm. Although it only took a flick of her wrist to send the pirate flying towards one of the bookcase.

"Enough!" Belle shouted from her place next to Rumplestiltskin. "If this is how you want to solve your problems, you go outside."

"It's quite all right, love." Hook said getting up from the floor. Gold frowned at the nickname but said nothing. "I don't intend to hurt anyone."

"Not that you could." Rumplestiltskin mumbled and everyone stood looking at him. "No hook."

The group stood watching each other wearily. Killian had walked once again towards the table and started to roll the maps in silence, it took him longer than he wanted, since he was shorthanded, but he took the time to calm down. Emma and Olivia looked at each other. It was clear on their faces what they both were thinking. A shipwreck wasn't the only thing they would have to worry on this trip.


	7. Wait Your Turn

**Fandom: **Once Upon a Time

**Pairing: **Hook/OC

**Note: **I noted that when I finished writing this chapter, my Google Chrome window had, at least, ten tabs open with ship and their parts enumerated. Is that considered pirate porn?

* * *

**Chapter 07 - Wait Your Turn**

As Emma said her goodbyes, the other three group members walked up the plank to the ship. Olivia didn't know this vessel. It was bigger and seemed more spacious than the last one she had been on. The main deck was wide, bigger than before. Both main and fore mast had their sails tied up high. She remembered the time where she would have to be the one who climbed the shrouds to untie the things, and how very scared she had been when she missed a step. The quarter deck had a shining ship wheel and the doors to the captain's quarters was decorated with sea sculptures that Olivia bet would have shined if the sun had been shining. All in all, the boat seemed like an upgrade from the last one.

"I take it she's approved." Hook came up behind her, carrying the luggage they had picked up at Granny's.

"It's bigger." Olivia walked to the middle of the main deck and looked through the skylight on the floor. It led to the hold, the galleries and the crew's quarters. By the size of the ship, she could just guess the quarters would be at double the size they had been in her time.

"It was harder to get too." Killian smirked, walking towards the navigation wheel. "Cost me an arm and a leg." He paused and then twirled around on the step. "Figuratively of course."

Olivia grinned and followed the captain onto the quarter deck, leaning onto the railing. Soon after Killian joined. They could see the whole ship, the gray sea and sky. Killian hoped this weather didn't mean a storm was coming. It had been like that since both him and Cora were transported here, and he was convinced this weather would dissipate once they hit high seas.

To their port, where the harbor was, the pirates could hear Snow's shouts to her daughter as she stepped inside the ship but stopped short before entering. She looked up and down the ship, looking for something. Emma caught the couple staring at her and turned her gaze to the captain. Olivia smiled and saw Hook stand straight and nod at the blonde woman, who finally entered the ship.

Regina, of course, had already entered the vessel and was messing with something on her bag. She grabbed a small jar with something blue inside it. She turned to the pirate beside Olivia and shouted.

"Would you or can I?" She pointed to the sails. Hook raised an eyebrow.

"The anchor must come up first." Suddenly they heard a sound of rustling chains and the boat shook a little more violently than needed.

Olivia walked to the railing on the port of the ship and looked at the already lifted anchor. She nodded at Hook and the pirate nodded.

Regina flicked her hand and the sail came falling from their place. The three other people on the boat nodded in approval. Two of them because it would have taken them at least an hour, to do both of the things that Regina did in three seconds, and Emma because Regina had actually asked for permission.

The time that they had gained with Regina's help, was lost once both Killian and the Queen realized they needed to work together to sail the ship. The jar she had taken out of her bag was filled with a blue dust that Regina blew into the sails, making them work as if the wind was blowing at them. But she needed to blow them in the right direction so that Killian could navigate the ship out of the harbor.

Both Emma and Olivia had sat down on the quarters deck steps and were attentively watching both the queen and the pirate's movements. At least at first, after thirty minutes of their shouting both girls realized there was danger of someone going overboard, and both of them sat there actually in comfortable silence.

"You think we're going to survive the trip?" Emma finally asked jokingly.

"Well, we need Regina for the magic, and Killian for the navigation. I guess we have to." Olivia shrugged and leaned her elbows onto her knees, placing her head on her hand. "I'm sorry by the way."

"Why?" The blonde woman asked and Olivia pointed to the pirate, who was about to jump down the railing and explain to the queen how the wind works. "I think I'll forgive him once I get Henry back."

"It's a start." Olivia smiled. "But until then, and I know it's not my place to ask this but, could you try and not kill him? And make her do the same?"

"I'll do what I can, you do the same."

"So Henry's is you son? Or Regina's?" Olivia asked.

"It's complicated…" Emma said looking towards the front of the ship.

"Well, I got time." Olivia grinned. "Beside I might as well know what I'm getting into beforehand."

Emma nodded, she had to admit it was only fair to tell the girl everything. She started the story just as the ship finally floated towards high sea. Emma told her what she knew, and what her mother had told her, from the time she entered the town to the current events. Olivia listened to everything the other woman was telling her, giving her insights when she could. When Emma finished the story, the moon was already showing behind the cloud, and as Hook had predicted, once they sailed away from Storybrooke, the sky would clear out.

Olivia's stomach groaned and the girl mimicked him. It dawned on her she had eaten for the whole day. Neither had Hook.

"Maybe dinner is in order?" The captain said out loud as if hearing her thoughts. "What did you get?"

Emma relayed to him the groceries they had brought. Mostly canned goods, loads of drinking water, some sweets that wouldn't perish and Dr. Hopper had even given them a few vitamin pills.

"No alcoholic beverages? Rum maybe?" Killian asked without leaving the wheel of the ship.

"Don't drink and sail." Olivia told him, even though he wouldn't understand the joke. Emma snorted and got up from the steps.

"How are you going to eat if you can't leave the wheel?"

"I enchanted the helm." Regina said from her own place on the steps.

"She enchanted the helm…" Hook repeated after the queen, and let go of the helm. When the boat kept navigating herself, the pirate took a step towards the girls, smirking. "That's actually a good idea." He paused and cleared his throat. "Thank you Regina."

The three women stood and looked at him like he had grown a second head.

"What?" He asked putting his hand up in surrender. "I didn't do anything."

The three women looked at each other. Regina gave him a small nod, in acknowledgement, while Emma blinked a few times. The two Storybrooke ladies walked down the steps and Olivia stood behind, waiting for Killian to walk to her.

"You're smiling." He said smiling as well and she nodded. "Is that a good thing?" Olivia rolled her eyes.

"When is smiling a bad thing?" She took his handless arm and both of them walked to the dining cabin, under the deck.

"When you're plotting to kill me and that brings you joy." The pirate answered honestly and the girl sighed.

"You are a hard to please kind of man aren't you Mr. Jones?"

"Quite the contrary Miss Wendy."

—

Olivia was seated cross-legged on the main deck. She had explored the hold and found some fishing rope and started to make a fishing net. Not that they needed fishing, they had canned goods to last three lifetimes and a magician in the boat. But in all honestly, she had nothing better to do. The last two days of this trip were going surprisingly smooth. Emma and Regina wouldn't stir up any arguments and Killian had been pretty quiet as well, which surprised Wendy to no end. She was the one in the middle after all.

At that particular moment, Killian was standing in front of the self-navigating helm. His hand behind his back and was looking straight ahead. He would look upon her from time to time. He smiled inwardly at her calmness. The pirate saw the girl sitting quietly threading a fish net. It was just like the old days, minus the twenty men crew running around.

"What are you doing?" Emma walked to where Olivia sat and pointed to the net on her hands. The brunette shrugged.

"Fishing net." She answered.

"Are we going fishing?" The sheriff, that had sat down next to her, questioned, brows borrowed.

"Do you have anything else better to do?" Olivia smirked at Emma's half pouting, half bored face. "Exactly. Even he's bored and he is used to this." She pointed to Hook who was now leaning against the wooden rail near the helm. He was looking at the hole on his mechanism and talking to himself.

"As long as he doesn't start anything, he can die of boredom." Emma blurted out loud but then looked at Olivia, wide eyed. "I didn't mean that."

"Yes, you did." Olivia shrugged and went back to the net.

Moments passed until Regina joined them, but she didn't sit down, instead she leaned against the deck rail, looking between the helm, and the pirate. She was still having second doubts about traveling with him, but if Emma was willing, she couldn't just step back and let her be the hero. Not Regina, she was going to go to her mother and get Henry back. He was her son, just as much as he was Emma's.

"What are you doing?" She asked Olivia, without really looking at her.

Both women on the floor looked up and both snickered.

"Fishing net." Olivia answered again. "And no we aren't fishing anything."

"That defeats the purpose of making a fish net now doesn't it?" Regina argued, this time looking at her, and Olivia rolled her eyes.

"I'm keeping myself busy…" Olivia explained calmly to the, obviously, bored queen. "I've been actually wanting to ask you something. Why did I spent an entire day inside a library drawing a very specific, very intricate, very troublesome, nautical chart for this trip, when you were just going to enchant the helm?"

"Well, we did need a course, now didn't we? And you told us yourself he needed time to know the charts!" Regina answered back.

"I could have drawn you a nautical chart that would take you from Storybrooke to London in two hours, if you had told me you could enchant the helm to follow its course. If the helm is enchanted, he doesn't need to know jack now does he?" Olivia leaned back into her hands and looked up at Regina. "But I spent a whole day inside the dusty library of Storybrooke, drawing a chart that had to make sure every single detail was accounted for, since the captain had no idea what he would be doing. I had to research star maps, tides, topographic maps, teaching him a course that it's wasn't even needed."

"Well, it's not like you had anything else to do…" Regina shrugged, not even fazed.

"I could have rested, I could have helped you with the supplies, I could have helped Killian prepare the ship."

"Honestly," Emma intervened "we kind of needed to keep him occupied. You know, have him in one place where he wouldn't do much damage?"

"He has a knack for killing and hurting people." Regina added and Olivia felt something turn inside her.

"And you don't?" Olivia spit back and turned to Emma, ignoring Regina's evil stare. "He's trying to help. Maybe you could just take as it is, a try at a second change." This time, Olivia looked straight at Regina, who looked away.

"He needed to be confined to a place where he wouldn't harm anybody." Emma argued.

"You are the sheriff of Storybrooke, yes?" Olivia asked and Emma nodded. "You could have locked him up. I could prepare the ship by myself, made the chart all alone. Instead of setting sail in the evening we would have done it earlier. I think you might want to look past people's mistakes when they are trying to help you."

"Well…" Emma looked down at the wooden floor. "We didn't know if you could be trusted as well, so…it was a two in one deal. Grumpy had been following since you left the B&B. I mean, for all we knew, you're on his team."

"We wasted time, because you thought we were playing a football match? I thought we were going to save a child!" Olivia gathered the net and the netting needle and turned back to the women. "You two need to get your goals straightened out. I thought we were all going for team Henry here."

"We are!" Emma was up now as well. "You don't know what he's like!"

"No! You don't know what he's like!" Olivia was getting angry "And you don't really need too! He is helping you."

"Doesn't mean I trust him!" Emma told her.

"You're still alive aren't you?" Olivia turned around and walked back to the captain's quarter()s.

Olivia closed the door with a foot and walked towards the wooden balcony on Hook's bedroom. She plopped down on the wooden floor unceremoniously, her legs dangling from the railing. She kept trying not to over analyze the argument outside. She knew they had every right to do what they had done, but it still infuriated her, because she knew him. Or at least she thought she did. Did she?


	8. Heartlines

**Disclaimer: **Don't own any of the characters you know. And I don't own Hook...or Killian...darn it.

**Chapter 08- Heartlines**

"There you are, darling." Hook said startling her. For a guy his height he was pretty silent on his feet.

She looked up at him, and looked down at the net, losing herself in her thoughts. He placed a hand on her shoulder and sat down beside her, his own feet dangling over the railing. Wendy had a look on her face, half deep in thought, half arguing with herself. He started to worry. He could also see, hell he could feel, the disappointment in him return.

"Darling?" He spoke once more in soft tones.

"What?" Olivia looked back at him.

And before her eyes, Killian Jones, looked like…Killian Jones, not Hook. Not Captain Hook. He looked like the pirate that she had befriended a long time ago. Not the one she had come to meet in the last days.

"What have you done to yourself?" She asked more to herself than to him, but he heard it and groaned.

"Can we not go there again?" He asked exasperated at the returning subject. "You need to follow your own advice." He saw her eyebrows raise. "Stop wandering what I did and see what I'm doing."

"Eavesdropping isn't nice." She gave him a disheartened smile.

"You weren't exactly being subtle, love." He added bumping into her shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll be on my best behavior I promise."

"And where's the fun in that?" Olivia got up and walked back to the bedroom. He heard her rummage through the room but didn't get up. He looked back when he heard her clear her throat.

Killian wasn't sure if he should get up or just stare at the figure in front of him. He started by staring, obviously. Wendy had grown up. No doubting that now.

She was standing beneath the archway, hands on her hips, wearing one of his black shirts tied at the waist, seeing as it would be a dress if it hadn't, tight black leather pants and a blue piece of fabric around her waist. Also around her waist was a sword belt, with her own sword in its sheath.

"Well, don't you look like a bonafide pirate." He finally said, getting up from his place on the floor.

"Well, I am one." She said walking, barefooted, towards the armoire she had opened earlier. "Just needed the outfit to complete the look."

Killian saw Wendy grab another sword and throw it at him. He caught it, mid-air, without much thought. He gave her a lopsided grin and was glad when she returned it. He wasn't really wanting to get into the whole 'I'm-bad-deal-with-it' argument once again. Not when they were so close. Not when she looked so good in those damned pants.

"If I remember correctly…" She said grabbing the door handle and opening the door with her foot, never turning her back on him. "Last time we did this…" She pointed between them. "I was delivering your ass, on a platter, to the dolphins on Pirate's Bay." She ended her sentence by curtsying to him.

He looked at her sideways, an eyebrow raised and dashed towards her, sword tip pointed at her. Olivia jumped back with a screech and defended herself. They both moved almost in perfect synchronization. Their sword clinking and clanking, it brought both Regina and Emma out of their bored stupor.

They both got up from where they were seated. Emma's expectations of a quiet journey was going down the drain, and the worst part of all, it was the one person she didn't expect it to be. Emma looked at Regina to see the other woman content on seeing the fight. The blonde one was halfway expecting the Queen to jump up and down from happiness. Emma groaned and jumped down the steps and ran towards the two fighting pirates.

"People!" Emma screamed. "Olivia!" She looked back at the entertained Queen. "Regina, do something!"

Both pirates stopped what they were doing and looked at the blonde screaming woman. They exchange(d) looks and shrugged. Hook did see Regina grin and flick her wrist, sending Olivia crashing into the main mast. He heard her yelp and groan, which sent him running towards Regina, who, to Emma's and Olivia's disbelief actually let him get close enough to push her.

Emma took three steps until something made her unable to move. She watched as Regina kept a hold on both her and Olivia, while Hook was angrily stalking around and she saw Regina's face, she knew what she was doing. She knew that causing Olivia harm would unleash Hook's anger. Emma tried to move once more, but her feet were still glued to the wooden floor. She could only watch the scene unfold in front of her.

"What are you going to do, Hook?" Regina asked, walking backwards, her eyes never leaving the tall man stalking slowly towards her. "You don't have a hook, the sword is blunt…"

Emma frowned. Blunt?

"I could throw you out of the ship. How 'bout that?" He said smiling evilly, Regina kept smiling but stopped walking when her back hit the wooden railing.

"Oh, I don't think you will." She flicked her wrist and he heard a screech from behind him, he turned his head slightly to see Olivia a few meters above the floor.

"Let her down slowly." He said, and Regina could feel the passive aggressiveness of that sentence hit her and she kept smiling.

Truth is, she knew they hadn't been arguing, or fighting for their lives. She knew training swords when she saw them. But there was something nagging in the back of her mind and this seemed to be the perfect moment to figure ()it out. So, Regina took Emma's desperate state and did what she does best.

"Or else?" Regina flicked her hand again and Olivia saw the floor get further away from her feet.

Emma kept screaming at Regina to stop whatever she was trying to prove. This seemed to be more of a battle of wits than of strength, and the sheriff was surprised to see Hook have his about him. She looked at the other girl and saw her start to breath heavily from her place in mid-air. One flick of Regina's wrist, and she'll have some broken bones in the morning. And Emma wasn't sure Hook was going to let that one pass.

Killian looked back at Wendy, who was standing awkwardly still for someone who was being held up in the air by an unknown force. But then again, it may just be that she didn't have much choice. He straightened his back and bit back his anger. There was nothing else that he wanted more that to through the queen overboard, and he was trying with all his might not.

"Or else, you'll be stranded in the middle of ocean."

"Hook…" Regina got closer to him "We don't need you. The vessel is enchanted. I know where the portal is. You and your little wench are disposable."

"That's where you are wrong, my queen…" Hook grinned and back way slowly, holding his hands up in a mock surrender. "Neverland is a treacherous place. You may not need us here…" He looked up and noted he was standing where Olivia would crash, if Regina dropped her. "But you'll definitely need us there."

"Just put her down, Regina!" Emma shouted from her place, since it was the only thing she could do.

Both Regina and Hook stood there for a few more minutes, staring at each other. Regina was trying to see how far she could push Hook, until he broke and did push her overboard. It was actually being quite entertaining, this whole ordeal. Hook on the other hand was trying with every single fiber of his being not to run up to the witch and squeeze her neck until it broke.

"You know what would be funny?" They heard a small voice come from above them. "Me, on the floor, and then you two could resume the staring contest, which I'm not minding much, but this height thing…It's getting boring…"

Regina looked at Hook once more and shrugged. She moved her hand down and Olivia fell from her enchanted perch, while Emma regained control over her legs. Killian broke most of Olivia's fall, but she didn't escape from a twisted ankle, bruises and her body aching in several places. Emma on the other hand walked swiftly to Regina and started to shout at the woman. Regina though, looked at Emma, shrugged once more and walked to the stairs that would take her to her quarters.

Hook and Olivia were trying to regain their breaths, laying down on the wooden floor, a tangled mess of legs and arms. He was on his back, his legs in an awkward position, while Olivia was laying on top of them, trying to check if anything was hurting more than it usual would.

"R'you all right?" Hook asked looking at the top of Olivia's head. He saw her bob. Moving his handless arm, he was able to lift them both to a seated position.

"Here let me lend you a hand." Emma walked towards them, after Regina left the deck.

Hook's eyebrows furrowed and he heard Olivia snort and laugh. Emma realized what she had said, and groaned. She grabbed Olivia's under arms and pushed her away from the pirate, making her lean against the mast. The blonde woman knelt down and inspected the other girl. Her ankle was swelling, but Olivia was awake and chuckling.

"You shouldn't move your neck for a while?" Emma told her.

"Do you know how many times I fell from the shrouds?" Olivia pointed to the rope net that was hanging on the side of the boat, connecting the deck to the sail. Emma shook her head. "Too many times too know that a sprained ankle is not that bad…"

"That's my girl!" They heard Hook from behind them. He sat cross legged on the wooden deck, trying to nurse his handless wrist.

Emma plopped down on the wooden floor as well, her arms resting on her knees. She wasn't very happy about the altercation and she was sure to give Regina a piece of her mind. Emma knew what Regina had been doing, trying to prove she could control everyone on the ship. A power struggle was the last thing they needed. It infuriated Emma to no end. Olivia was keeping her end of the bargain. Hook was probably the poster child for villain rehabilitation. She watched as he literally crawled to the girl and undid the fabric on her waist and wrapped it around her ankle, while she grabbed his shoulder and cringed as he tied the fabric.

"There…" He said keeping his hand on her ankle and his stump close to his chest. "Give it a day or two…" He turned to Emma. "Next time she will go overboard."

"If there's a next time I'll throw her myself." Emma said getting up and stalking towards her quarters with every intention of telling Regina what she thought about this whole charade.

Hook looked at Olivia who had a questioning face while following the blonde woman's step. At this point even Olivia was prepared to throw Regina overboard. Why had she done this? Other than to provoke Hook into getting in trouble, she knew the queen must have had another intention. Why? Regina knew Hook would jump at her throat, if she even thought of harming Olivia, so why do it deliberately and by one step closer to the ocean than to saving her son.

Olivia looked at Killian. He was looking back at Emma's retreating back, still holding on to his stump. The girl frowned and grabbed it roughly, causing the pirate to flinch.

"Careful..."he said abruptly, but shut up when she started to undo the hook less mechanism with care.

When Olivia fell on Killian, the metal and leather straps that attached the hook to his arm, had dug into his skin and made a circular gash around his wrist. The already tender, burned skin was red and a blood trail was trickling down his arm to the floor.

"Tell me again, why you insist on wearing this contraption, if there's no hook?" Olivia asked, removing the mechanism and throwing it behind her back. She ripped a piece of the fabric Hook had wrapped around her ankle, only to wrap it around Hook's wrist.

"Surely you are not suggesting I walk around looking like a handless beggar?" Killian said moving the said arm around.

"Why not?" Olivia shrugged and grabbed the arm, resting her palm where the place where his hand should start. "It's not going to come as a surprise to anyone that, under that thing, something is amiss."

"Still..." he said rubbing the back of his neck with his still uncut hand. "I have a reputation to maintain."

The woman beside him laughed out loud, and Killian chuckled as well. To him, that contraption, she hated so much, gave him a sense of confidence. He may not have his hand but what was left was far more dangerous than a hand. A sharp hook. Or so it made him think. Killian knew that, even without the hook, the fact that the mechanism was attached to his arm, still made him feel in control. Even though, in the back of his mind, he knew he had no control of the events happening right now.

Olivia understood why he needed the thing attached to his wrist, even if she didn't agree with it. He would never admit it, but the scar that was left in place of his hand, damaged his pride more than anything else. And if there was something that Captain Killian Jones prided himself of having w(as) handfuls of pride. He wouldn't be the same without it.

To her though, it resembled a bear trap. It would engulf his wrist and squeeze it in, cutting of all the blood circulation. Of course, she always over exaggerated when describing it, but in reality she wasn't much fond of it. Olivia remembered being hit with it accidentally, and she knew, even without the hook, a well place punch with it, was enough to break a few ribs. Just the weight alone…

"What reputation?" Olivia joked and Killian raised an eyebrow, and then looked back at his hands confused. "What?"

"It's itching..." Hook said and Olivia snorted but grabbed his good hand and scratched the back of it. "No, not that one."

That made Olivia looked up, this time she was the one confused. She knew this kind of feeling happened to people who lost any sort of limbs, but after so much time she didn't realize it could still happen.

"I'm going to ask Emma for my hook back." The pirate finally said, leaning back onto his good hand and watching the sun go down.

"You'll have more luck catching a mermaid in these waters." Olivia move around clumsily and did the same, her back leaning against the main mast. "Don't you have more laying around?"

"Mmhmm" he made a negative sound "left'em on the other ship..." He said winking at the girl next to him, who laughed at his typical manly response.


	9. Smooth Criminal

**Disclaimer: **Don't own any of the characters you know. And I don't own Hook...or Killian...darn it.

**Chapter - 09: Smooth Criminal**

The moon was still high when something woke Hook from his deep sleep. He looked around the room, half awake, half confused as to what could have awoken him. He glanced beside him first. Olivia was still asleep, her limbs spread across the bed, her breathing pattern still deep and even. The captain got up and walked to the balcony, wandering if he heard something outside or if there was something not right with the ship or the sea. Apparently they were still on water, they were not sinking and everything was quiet.

Killian stopped mid-stride. It shouldn't be quiet, he should be able to hear the win hit the sails, and the ship breaking the waves.

"We've stopped..." he said under his breath. "Why have we stopped?"

He grabbed his clothes from where he had aimlessly thrown them and shook Olivia's sleeping form. She groaned in unison with him, but sat up on the bed, without much complaint.

"What?" she asked forcefully.

"We've stopped..." he said, once more, sitting on the edge of the bed and wrestling with one his boots.

"Stopped? As in we're sitting in the middle of the ocean?" Olivia furrowed her eyebrows. "So what?" She was about to fall back into the feathery cushion, but Hook grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

"I don't exactly have the permits needed to be sailing these waters, nor to have stopped in them…if we stopped something must have gone wrong with the enchantment or another boat could have stopped us"

Suddenly alarmed, Olivia threw the covers on top of Killian and got up, and grabbed her own clothes, and was halfway out the door with her own boots in hand. They joined Emma and Regina on deck.

"Took you long enough..." Regina spat, receiving three dirty looks from the people standing near her. "We have arrived."

In front of them an industrial dock was lit up. Some ships were berthed there filled with containers of various colors. They could see the nightshift worker's lights coming and going.

"Well Regina..." Emma looked at the queen and gave her a sly grin. "We kind of need to get from here to there..." She pointed to the docks.

"Really?" Regina gave Emma one of her own grins. "You need my magic?"

"If it's all the same to you I'd rather swim..." Killian spat back.

Of course Regina answered in the same manner. Olivia was getting sick of Regina's ego trip. Groaning, the younger girl walked back to her quarters, gathered her clothes in a leather bag Hook had laying around and walked towards the lifeboat, while her three companions traded insults and snarky remarks. When the boat was set up, and ready to be leveled down, she turned and whistled, making them shut up and turn towards her.

"If you all don't mind, I would like to get going. Regina, I would kindly ask you to render the vessel invisible, or travel sized. If you for any reason find that hard, please don't strain yourself." She turned her gaze to Emma "Emma and Hook, please get inside the boat."

Emma walked to the girl, while Regina and Hook either went for the clothes or supplies disappearing from deck. Standing next to the life boat Emma peaked inside. It had enough room for them all, but it was still tight if you imagine the evil queen and captain Hook inside. Emma looked back where the three of them had been arguing. This isn't going to be a happy trip.

"How many paddles does the skiff have?" Emma asked, turning her blue gaze towards Olivia

"Four" she answered, already dreading the task ahead.

"Make it two..." Emma countered and Olivia frowned, confused.

"Hook can't row." Olivia said, honestly thinking the other woman was trying to punish the pirate. "We'll be going in circles."

"I say, we teach those two a lesson in team work ()otherwise, we'll both be rowing. And I have a distinct feeling you get even, instead of angry." Emma pointed at her still tender ankle.

"You want them to row together?" Olivia asked, raising an eyebrow. Emma nodded. "It's going to double the time of travel, and it's altogether a devious plan. Let's do it."

The female pirate grabbed two of the four paddles and threw them into the hold, getting back to the lifeboat just as both evil characters were walking towards it.

Killian, feeling a bit too chivalrous, helped the girls, including the queen, to the boat. Both pirates lowered the boat to the water, while Emma tried to help, telling them how close the water was. Regina though, just sat there and sighed bored with the peasant's slow work.

When the boat touched the water both Emma and Olivia sat down, leaving Killian to seat down next to the queen. They stared at the two enemies for a while, until Regina had enough.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Regina asked, pushing one of the paddles towards Olivia who was sitting in front of her.

"We're not rowing." Emma spat back.

"You're not expecting me to row, are you?" Regina argued, starting to get agitated.

"Actually we are expecting you two to row..." Olivia added, pointing between the queen and the pirate.

Hook raised an eyebrow and looked pointedly at Olivia, as if chastising her for the stupid idea, and then showed them his covered stump.

"Handless person here." he said "We'll go in circles."

"No, we meant together..." Emma leaned her elbows to sit on top of her knee, and waited.

"But first, if you could make the ship disappear we would greatly appreciate it." Olivia added.

Regina groaned and snorted and they were pretty sure she cursed everyone to the infinity. They sat looking at each other for ten minutes, Olivia counted them.

"I'm not getting any younger here..." Olivia said and kicked one of the rows towards Killian, who groaned but grabbed it. He threw the paddle to the water and made a face. "Good boy…" Olivia smirked and received a dirty look for the captain.

And then they proceed to wait another five minutes, this time Emma counted.

"Well, if you're in such a hurry, why don't you do it?" Regina looked at Olivia. "Aren't you supposed to be the pirate wannabe?" She smirked and Olivia mimicked, clearing her throat and leaning closer to the queen.

"Number one, remember that tumble you so wonderfully gifted me with? Aside from the twisted ankle, which is healing fine thank you for asking, I'm still very achy from it. All over. Number two, I'm not in any hurry, but then again, there is the case of the child that your mother kidnapped. And finally, my liege," Olivia bowed her head, but kept her gaze locked with the queen's "I'm not just a wannabe pirate. I am a pirate. Get. rowing."

Olivia made her speech calmly and after it was over, the girl leaned back and placed her elbows on the rims of the wooden boat. Olivia raised an eyebrow, daring the queen to say anything else. She may be friends with a bad guy, but she wasn't one and therefore wouldn't be treated as such. After that little magic show, Olivia was fed up with the witch's antics. Regina could be queen of whatever land she hailed from, but here she's just as human as herself…well not quite, but take away the magic and give Olivia a sword and the pirate would have her cleaning the floor in her pant suit.

Emma waited patiently for the queen's response, amused expression on her face, looking between her and the female pirate. Olivia's outburst was a surprise, since the girl had been courteous must of the time they had spent at sea. But then again, if Olivia had been, or was, a pirate at some point, Emma was sure she wasn't exactly a frail garden flower.

"Fine!" Regina venomously roared at the girl. What choice did the queen really have? Emma was a stubborn as a nail, and they weren't exactly in their good graces, so Regina wasn't expecting much help from that end. Hook had already gave in, showing once again that the girl had some kind of control over him. Olivia was just begging to be food for the fishes, with that smug look on her face. But Regina foresighted that if that was to happen, she would soon follow...

The witch queen, raised her hand and with a pop the boat disappeared and something fell to the water. Hook pulled the object towards the smaller boat with the row and grabbed it. The groan he left out wasn't left unnoticed.

"What in the bloody seas, did you do to my boat!?" Hook snarled.


	10. Beautiful History

**Chapter - 18: Beautiful History**

"Well she did say 'make it travel sized'" The queen said, smirking. "It's doesn't get smaller than that!"

The captain turned towards the two other females on the group and thrust his hand to Olivia, and the other girl had to bite her lips to stop herself from laughing.

"This is a serious matter, Wendy! Do not laugh about it…" Killian snapped at her, but she really couldn't help but snort out her laughter.

The female pirate grabbed the object and both she and Emma inspected it closely. Olivia had a clear glass bottle in her hand, inside was Hook's ship, extra small.

"Come on Hook…" Emma started and then looked at the Captain. "You should know size doesn't matter…"

For a few seconds, no one said anything, and then the small skiff rocked as all the girls laughed at Hook's expense. Olivia had literally thrown her head back and let out a loud laugh, while the other two women were more discreet but still laughed out.

"And you should know how?" Hook said, raising an eyebrow. "I don't remember you being privy to that information."

Emma still grinned and tilted her head to the side, while Olivia looked back at forward between them both, something stirring in the pit of her stomach. She shook it off, and grabbed the bottled ship, placing in gently inside her bag.

"Now, can we start going?" Olivia said and looked between her three companions.

Both Regina and Hook groaned, but grabbed the paddles. As Olivia had predicted, it took them twice the normal traveling time to get to the stone wall of the docks. First Killian and Regina had to work together, which by itself was a feat, but once they got into the rhythm both of them did a pretty good job at it. Surprising both of the girls. At some point Killian had advised the queen to row a certain way, so they could get to shore faster. The blonde sheriff and the brunette pirate() waited for the black haired queen to snap at the pirate, but she took his advice without much fuss, leaving Emma and Olivia dumbfounded.

They spotted some stone steps on the margin and both of them rowed the boat towards it. Once there, Olivia secured the boat so they could get out safely, and once again Killian helped the girls get out. When the group was on top of the stairs, Regina flicked her hand again and the boat cracked in the middle, and started to sink, much to Killian's horror.

"What's with you and wrecking my ships, woman!" He said getting in her face, but Regina kept calm.

"I'll ruin whatever I damn well please." Regina snapped and turned to Olivia. "We're here, how do we get to Neverland?"

The other girl shrugged, she rummaged through her shoulder bag until she found her phone. She hummed as she turned it on and searched the number she needed. Killian had creeped closer to see whatever she was holding. They had some strange devices around these parts.

Emma and Regina crossed their arms and waited for whatever Olivia was doing on her cell. Emma was watching Killian carefully. The truce between Regina and the pirate seem to be over as soon as they stepped on land so. She had to be honest, she was starting to see what Olivia saw in him. Aside from the villainy he had done in the past, now he was more comical than threatening. Specially the way he was hovering near Olivia, trying to take a peak at her phone.

"What is that?" He asked quietly and Emma saw the girl roll her eyes but smiled.

"It's a phone…"

"What's a phone?"

Regina wasn't so happy about the whole scene, so she groaned loud enough for Olivia to hear. The looked up and pressed a key on her phone. Walking away she started to talk to someone, leaving Hook scratching the back of his head.

"It's okay Hook. She's just talking to someone else." Emma told him. "Like…a letter…or smoke signs.." She didn't know which he would understand better, but he nodded, keeping a close eye on the other girl. "You like her?" Emma asked tentatively.

"Of course I like her…" He said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. " She's my mate…"

"She's your what?" Regina asked with horror and Hook's brows furrowed.

"Y'know, my crew mate?" He said, while both women took a deep breath. "My friend…" He said more to himself.

"What control has she over you?" Regina asked bluntly, curiosity getting the best of her.

"It's complicated." He said, his gaze leaving the girl and staring at the stone floor.

The fact that the captain didn't deny Olivia's control over him perked the interest of the other two woman. They looked at each and Emma shrugged, while Regina frowned. Emma needed to figure this out before Regina found it herself, otherwise she was sure the queen would find a way to turn it against Hook or Olivia.

Olivia walked back to the group and smiled. She had turned the gps on her phone, found out where they were, called the nearest cab company and she was now waiting for it to call her back, telling her it arrived. Olivia patted herself on the back with for the quick thinking.

"All right you crazy fools, we need to get back to the gates of the shipyard." Olivia said looking at her three companions.

She looked over at Killian and saw him eyeing the phone. She held it up for him to take it and he took the device looking at it like a piece of food he'd never eaten.

"We do?" Regina raised an eyebrow and Olivia nodded.

"I got us a cab. But I'm sure he won't be able to get this far. Besides…I think we're trespassing."

"Well then, ladies…Shall we?" Killian bowed to the women.

They walked cautiously through the shipyard, between towers of containers, trying not to disturb the workers and avoiding detection. Emma noted that Killian was always the first one to cross a path or to turn a corner, only then he would signal for them to go. If Emma hadn't met him previously he would seem like a legit captain of a crew. She heard Regina once comment how his crew would follow him into anything, even Neverland, without question. At first Emma thought he had conquered the men with threats and fear, but now she seemed to be having second thoughts. Maybe it was respect for him. If anything they were all peas of the same pod.

They got the front of the shipyard and had to climb the metal fence to the other side. This time Hook stayed behind helping the girls climb out, without muttering a word, even when Regina dug her heel more forcefully then needed on his shoulder. The three girls were on the other side of the shipyard when it suddenly dawned on them that the pirate, could not climb the fence one handed.

Emma took a deep breath, remembering when she had left him behind in the giant's lair. It would be so easy just to leave him there, once more. And then she remembered how her actions had, probably, got them all in this situation. Sometimes she thought back to that particular moment and thought that, maybe, if she had reacted in another way, the outcome would have been different. Maybe he could have been an allied, instead of an enemy. The sheriff looked at Olivia.

"I'm giving him the hook back, so that he can climb out of there." she said loud enough for everyone to hear. Regina puffed and was about to argue, but Emma interrupted her. "But if he doesn't give me the hook as soon as he lands, you're getting zapped!"

Regina closed her mouth and a smirk appeared on her face, her hand flickering with magic.

Emma somehow thought that, if she simply tried asking for the hook back, he wasn't going to let go that easy, but she was certain that if she threw an imminent danger over the girl's head, he would do it without so much of a question. Emma knew she was threatening the girl who, in the end, was an innocent bystander, but she seemed to be the weakness that was more at hand.

"She gets zapped, you'll get hooked." Killian knew fully well he wouldn't do anything after the girl was zapped, but he wasn't about to the let princess get away with threatening his Wendy.

Emma tilted her head to the side, and shook it, before browsing her bag for the pirate's hook. She threw it over the fence and the three of them waited for the pirate to climb up, which he did quickly and almost effortlessly, with the hook in place

When his feet touch the ground on the other side, he stood between Regina and Olivia, with Emma between him and Regina. He had a scowl on his face that would make some men run for cover, but the smaller woman was having none of it.

"The hook" Emma simply said, putting her hand out. "Please."

"Just give her the hook, Killian." Olivia said from behind him

"Don't be scared Wendy." Hook said looking straight into Emma's blue eyes "She won't hurt you. You're not the bad guy"

"But I am..." Regina said her hand raised. She had a small flickering purple ball between her fingers.

Olivia rolled her eyes, growling low, and walked around Hook grabbing his left arm, and mimicked the same movement she did when they met previously, in Storybrooke. She turned the hook, freeing it from the metal on the pirate's wrist, and threw it to Emma, angrily. This was really not being a good night.

"I'm not scared." Olivia started, looking from Hook to Emma. "and I don't like having my life threatened without prior knowledge. If this is how we going to go about it, I'm going to walk right back into my cozy apartment, make myself a nice cup of tea, and you three can go and kill each other..."

She heard her phone ring from inside Killian's jacket, grabbing it she went away to answer the call from the cab company.

Regina rolled her eyes, maybe it would be best if the girl stayed behind, then she wouldn't have to hear her outbursts anymore. This justice fighter thing was getting onto the queens nerves. One was enough. But then again she wouldn't be able to know what it was that Olivia had to make Killian so...docile.

Emma placed the hook back into her shoulder bag, while Killian's eyes followed it until it disappeared. He really didn't enjoy going about his business without it. Just like the fence, there were many things that required two hands or one hand and a hook, and he didn't like depending on Emma's moods to do something.

He turned to Wendy and groaned. Maybe it would be best if she stayed behind. Maybe then her life wouldn't be subject to threats and neither would his. It was the safest thing for both of them. He wouldn't worry and she wouldn't die. But then again, could he part with her now that they were back together again? Last time it happened she had been an unwilling participant on their separation. And, to be completely honest, so was he.

**- Once Upon a Time - in Neverland -**

_"How do you want to go about this?" a younger Olivia looked at the pirate next to her. The corpse of a beautiful mermaid was laying on their feet. Neither of them had any blame on the matter. Someone had been attracting the mermaids to shore but none knew why._

_They knew mermaids would only be attracted out of the sea to get the men. Mostly sailors, but really any men foolish enough to come hear them sing._

_"Me?" The captain asked. "There's nothing for me to do. If anything, you'll be the one giving the bad news to her mother."_

_Olivia groaned. For a mermaid to be this far from the sea two things had to have happened. Either the mer creature was rebelling against the lifestyle, which Olivia knew one or two that would, if they could, but never really had the guts to do it. Or she had been dragged. Olivia believe the later._

_"Who would do this? It must have been torture for the girl." Olivia knelt down and touched the blonde hair of the creature._

_She liked mer people, one of them saved her life once, when she was stupid enough to run from Hook, and fell in the sea. They were friendly towards her, since she was a female and all. They hated Killian's guts though. First because he was a man, mainly because he was a pirate._

_He placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed. The captain wasn't a big fan of the scaled women, but he knew what happened to a fish out of sea. And Olivia wasn't very happy about this whole ordeal. He didn't like when Olivia was upset._

_"Wendy, darling, there's not much we can do." Killian said. "We can't go out of our way, every time a mermaid decides to take a stroll on the beach, love."_

_Olivia frowned and looked up._

_"She didn't just waltz out into the sand...someone dragged her..." Olivia argued, pouting to the trail in front of the mermaid. "How many times have you heard of a mermaid dragging herself into shore?" Killian shrugged. "Exactly, it's the fifth one this whoever did, this person wants something from King Triton or they're just stupid."_

_"Or they want to draw attention." A voice said, coming from the rocks. Killian cringed. Mermaid._

_Olivia smiled as she walked towards the nearby rocks. In the rock in front of her, a beautiful red haired mermaid sat, waving and smiling at Olivia. She had been the one to save her when she was drowning. The only one brave enough to come to her rescue. Since she wasn't a man, the other mermaids didn't want anything to do with her. As soon as the mermaid saw the male pirate following Olivia, her smile fell, but she didn't go away._

_In Olivia's eyes, the girl was astounding. Long flowing red hair; her skin was a shade of iridescent green() that seemed to changed color every time she moved; the fish tail was a bright green that reminded her of grass in the summer time. The mermaid's eyes were a deep blue, like the ocean at night. She had small gills on each side of her neck, but they didn't take anything away from her beauty._

_Killian's vision of the mermaid was slightly different, though. Since she wasn't trying to suck the life out of him, her skin looked scaly and transparent; her eyes too big for her face and the gills on the sides of her neck weren't exactly attractive, either. The lower body of the creature was an ugly muddy green that looked slimy. He knew that, as far as lore went, females and males regarded the water creature differently, but mermaids never disclosed which appearance was their true one._

_To the Captain, it was that fact she looked ugly, that she wanted nothing to do with him, which in the end it was a good thing._

_"Do you know who did this?" Olivia smiled sadly and the mermaid nodded. "Who?"_

_"A human..male" she threw a dirty look towards Killian's direction."He was looking for someone rather enthusiastically."_

_"Who?" Killian asked the creature._

_"A woman obviously. Illaria told him she knew who he was looking for, but she wouldn't tell him, until he kissed her. So he dragged her out of the water." The mermaid's tail twirled in the hair, signaling she hadn't enjoyed that thought. "Of course she didn't know anything, and thought he was just an enamored soul. Her bad, I guess."_

_"I thought all mermaids were sisters." Killian crossed his arms over his chest "You don't seem very fazed about your sister."_

_"We are sisters, and if Illaria hadn't been out here by herself, if she had stayed with the group, she wouldn't have ended up on the shore." The mermaid simply said_

_"And yet here you are, alone." Killian said smirking, and the mermaid smirked back, giving him a good look at her sharp teeth._


	11. Troublemaker

Check the end for a small glossary.

**Thank you mateys.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Troublemaker**

The water around the rock, moved and they saw at least a dozen shadows moving under water. An army of fish women. She wasn't so alone after all. Killian was slightly impressed.

"I'm mythical, Captain Jones, not stupid." She said, once the waters calmed down. "But alas, we do need external help." She looked at Olivia and smiled. "This cannot keep going on. My father is willing to part with some gold." Killian looked up, immediately interested. "If you find out who is doing this and bring him to us."

"I'm not a bounty hunter" Killian put his hand on his pocket and looked at the ocean, Olivia rolled her eyes. He was trying to figure just how much the king of the sea was willing to part with.

"With amount of gold we are willing to give you, you'll be whatever we want you to be." The red haired creature smiled and Killian did the same.

"We'll do what we can." Olivia said, before Killian mentioned something that would land himself into murky waters. "Can you tell me anything about the man?"

"Tall." A blonde mermaid head immersed from the water.

"Blonde." said another one.

"Green eyes." Yet another mermaid joined in on the description.

"That doesn't help much." Killian said dryly.

"He had a tattoo." A different mermaid chirped, and the others nodded.

"Like a pirate." Another one said, giving Killian another look.

"What did it looked like?" Olivia asked them.

"A green fairy." The red haired mermaid said. "If I didn't know better, I'd say he was Tink's friend"

Olivia cringed at the fairy's name, while Killian looked at the mermaid deadpanned. He knew that neither of the women nurtured a very good feeling about each other.

"Very well, you've got yourself a deal." Killian said nodding towards the mermaid and Olivia mimicked his expression.

They bid the creatures farewell and walked down the shore, passing by the mermaid's body. Olivia groaned halfway to the boat and ran back to the beach, leaving Killian staring back at her.

Olivia grabbed the dead mermaid's tail and started to drag her towards the sea line. She was heavy, even if she looked like a dried up skeleton, but Olivia pushed and pulled her almost halfway across the sand, until she couldn't breathe anymore. The female pirate sat on the sand catching her breath, while the mermaids peeked to watch her, and a shadow fell on her. Killian grabbed the mermaid's tail with his hook and dragged the creature the rest of the way, from where her sisters could pull the rest of the way.

On the way back to her, the captain cleaned his hand on the side of the leather jacket and helped Olivia up, patting her backside to get rid of the sand, startling the girl.

"Wendy, darling" he said, when he finished. "Why give yourself a back ache for a dead fish? Specially when the fishes are men eaters?"

"If it had been one of our own, I would have appreciated if they did the same." Olivia said looking towards the sea.

"They wouldn't. They don't." Olivia frowned and started walking, once again, towards their ship. "Olivia," he called out and she stopped, her back turned to him. He seldom called her real name, so when he did, she stopped doing whatever she was doing. "You need to stop seeing only the good in people. Most of us aren't very nice, love."

"Everyone has good in them, Killian." Olivia said. "It's just a matter of digging, mostly. Sometimes it's just been push so far down, people lose sight of it. But it's there none the less."

Killian sighed and looked at the girl beside him, from the corner of his eyes. The Captain knew this naiveté she possessed would be the death of her. And of him subsequently. But something in what she said stirred something inside him. She did see good in everyone, even in him. Olivia had in fact been digging up her way down his pirate heart. He couldn't help to smile at her.

"If I saw it in you, I can see it in anyone else, right?" she turned and walked backwards winking at him.

Was he good guy now? He was better...that he was sure of. But good? Besides he didn't have much choice in the matter.

"Yeah, yeah, love. But let's keep it between ourselves, shall we? I do have a reputation to keep." He said placing his handless arm on her shoulders, his hook dangerously close to her face. She grabbed it, turned it and the hook fell in her hand.

"The fearsome Captain Hook." Olivia joked, placing the hook between her fingers, exaggerating his stance. "No one dares to cross his path, unless they wanted to feel the cold steel of his hook in their hearts!" she laughed evilly, mocking, swirling her hook hand around.

Killian grabbed the hook on it()s metal curve and pushed her to him, making her lose her balance and crash into his chest. Olivia stood straight but didn't move further away. She looked up at him, grinning.

"So, my little mermaid avenger," he pushed a fallen hair out of eyes. "Where shall we begin the search for this man with the fairy tattoo?"

"Well, captain," She touched his stubbled cheek. "Maybe in the taverns around these parts. We should start with Mermaid's Harbor."

"Well, my dear quartermaster," he said pulling her away from him, but still keeping her at arms length "the faster we get to the ship, the faster we can get sailing. So start walking, and give me the hook back." She threw the hook to him and Killian locked it in place. "Little girls shouldn't play with such dangerous, pointy things."

Olivia snorted and went back to walking towards the berthed ship. They had been sailing around the coast, looking for new boats that came their way to approach, when they found the first mermaid's body floating on high sea, and then the second. The men were more than happy about the dead creatures, but Olivia wasn't having it. She had friends in the underworld.

They followed the trail of dead bodies to this beach, luckily it hadn't lead them to Mermaid's Point, otherwise nothing could be done. It's was the mermaid's main lair, but the seas that surrounded it, were more than treacherous. The only way to get there alive was either by going underwater or walking towards the coast.

Once they arrived to the ship, Killian started barking orders to the crew while Olivia explained to them what was about to go down. M(o)st of them men eyed her warily, questioning the decisions from the captain and the quartermaster silently. It didn't seemed a good idea for them to go and hunt the man who is hunting down one of their main dangers on sea. To the crew it was good riddance for the mermaids. One of the more rebellious one's decided to step forward and tell the captain a piece of his mind.

"Captain, sir…" He started. "I understand the bounty from this is quite desirable, but isn't this a bit…unsafe in the end?" The sound of agreement from the crew followed. "It's mermaids, they are men-eaters. Why should we do this? What do we gain?"

Olivia rolled her eyes and turned to the crew. They were right, she couldn't argue with that. The mermaids were threats to the pirates and it seemed counter-productive to the men that, they were willingly going to help them. But Olivia was also aware that, with this endeavor the crew on this vessel would be seen as an ally to the mermaids instead of food.

"King Triton's treasure is one of the biggest, most valuable of all. One gold coin from his personal chest, and it will high sailing for us all. If that isn't enough to encourage you, I suggest you think that after this bounty, we'll be in debt with the mermaids."

"What makes you think they'll pay their debt?" another crew member shouted.

"Well, if all else fails, we'll continue sailing as we are, but a few golden coins richer…" Olivia stated. "And if that amount of gold is not enough for you to follow the orders of your captain, we'll gladly let you go."

The small group that wasn't yet preparing the ship for sail, looked at the Captain, leaning against the helm.

"You heard your Quartermaster." He said nonchalantly. "Either start working, or leave the ship."

The men nodded and went back to work. No pirate would be fool enough to turn away from a treasure given by the mermaid's king. It was one of the most forbidden and valuable booty's around never land and the only thing they had to do for it was hunt a man down?

Their travel took them a few days, since they had to go around the island to get to Mermaid's Point, it was the closest you could get to Mermaid's Harbor() by sea. The fishing town was void of mermaid-hunting folk, but they got some information out of the townsfolk. The men with the Tinkerbell tattoo had wanted information on a young girl. She had been looking for her for quite some time and he wanted information no matter the cost. Some of the fishermen had told him that around these parts if you wanted information you would go to the mermaids. They pointed him towards Mermaid's Harbor.

"We need to get there." Olivia said as they left the tavern. "If he finds the Harbor it's going to be a massacre."

Hook was looking around. If the guy had left the town two days he was already two days ahead of them. He looked at the girl in front of him. He hated when she looked at him like that. Like he was the savior of Neverland. As if he had all the answers. He placed his right hand on her head and let it slide through her brown locks. If she couldn't save the mermaid's he wouldn't hear the end of it.

"We should get moving then." Killian smirked. He barked to the crew to get them some supplies for the trip and left instructions for the pirates not to move from this port.

They got moving through the tall grass that surrounded the center of the Neverland Island. The green branches reached high above their heads, and was thick enough to blind them from anything in front them. Legend went the Indians had made the tall grass surround their grounds to protect their village from people with 'bad hearts'. Olivia had her doubts about the tall grass, she had passed there a thousand times with their pirate crew and no one had disappeared. And they weren't exactly a pack of nuns. Hook on the other hand was far more careful about the tall grass. He would jump at every sound, every rustle of the grass.

At some point the Captain fully stopped, pushing the rope Olivia always attached to his hook when they walked in the tall grass. She walked back to him and looked at him.

"What?" She asked impatiently.

"Did you hear that?" They both made some seconds of silence, Olivia made an acknowledge face.

"Oh yes!" She smiled wide and so did he. "It's this marvelous thing called wind, rustling the tall grass…" Her face dropped and she shook her head. The fearsome Captain Hook was scared of wind and rustling grass.

She kept through the trail in her mind, since the grass didn't seem to bend or get out of shape when someone came through. Olivia could feel her wrist getting tugged every time Killian stopped and then it went limp and Olivia panicked.

"Killian?" She shouted behind her, she couldn't really move anywhere unless it was forward or else she'd get lost. "Crap! Killian!" She drew her sword. The grass rustled, almost as if leaning away from her and the sword. Olivia groaned.

He had never gotten lost here, nor had he let go of the rope, he knew it meant risking finding his way back.

"I swear to God, if you don't give him back, I('ll) cut and I'll shred and I'll tear this freaking grass down!" She screamed at the grass, feeling a little stupid.

"No need for that love!" A voice came from behind her, making her jump. Fucking pirate.

She turned and there he was, a grin gracing his handsome face, arms across his chest. She grabbed the rope still attached to her wrist and walked over to him. She attached the rope around his hook hard, giving it a sailors knot. He could slip out of it again if he wanted, but it gave her an idea.

"Oh come love it's just a little joke." He hunched his shoulder and jumped a little, like he was excited about something. "Easy the nerves."

Olivia passed by him without a single word. She could hear him following her, and making jokes about her talking to the grass. She took three deep breathes, her revenge plot already finished.

At some point, Killian, felt a tug at his hook and frowned looking at it. The tug became a yank.

"Wendy?" He called out.

The next yank actually started to disengage his hook, and before he could lock it up again, the rope yanked again and his hook went flying out of its hinges. He stopped completely and looked back at the hookless hand. Killian realized that he had nothing to guide him out of the enchanted grass. Olivia was nowhere to be found, and he was missing a hook.

"Olivia?" He cried out, like she had done just a couple of minutes ago.

Olivia was crouched down on the grass, watching him panic. She hadn't move from where she was before. If he took two steps forward he would stumble upon her. But he couldn't see her of course. Killian should know by now that she could play his little mind game just like him, if not better.

She saw him give a tentative step towards her and she threw a small stone to her left side, making the grass move and rustle. Killian turned around quickly. She kept throwing stones, until he didn't know what way was up. She was surprised he hadn't drawn his own sword.

She counted until one thousand, and walked quietly behind him.

"Boo." She said and he jumped almost as high as the grass.

"You little…" He said turning and grabbing the solar of her jacket.

"Ah..Ah…Do not mess my jacket." She said taking his hands off her.

"You had me worried." He shouted.

"Had I now?" She said twirling the hook in her hands, only to have it snatched by the Captain. "So now you're mad…" He looked at her fuming but she smiled and walked towards him. "You underestimated me, Captain Jones." Olivia said twirling the hook around in her hands "See, I'm scared of losing you, but you're scared of the grass itself."

Olivia smiled when he snatched the hook from her hands, cursing her under his breath. She couldn't keep the stupid grin off her face when he turned around and grabbed the rope, wrapping it around his right wrist. The one with the hand still attached.

"Come on, grass hopper" Olivia said, wrapping the rope around her wrist as well. "We still need to find the mermaid's hunter."

"And cash in the prize." Hook added, his tell-tale pirate grin coming back.

Talk about gold to a pirate and he'll forget almost everything else. That and revenge, are a sure way to get their attention. Specially this one.

The pair kept walking for a while. Hook treading carefully behind Olivia, he was walking so close behind her, the rope was almost unnecessary. Sneaky woman. She kept looking at her compass, oblivious to his presence. Without it, they'd be lost inside the green maze. He hated the Long Grass.

"Are we there yet?" he asked and received an exasperated look from Olivia. "What? I've been walking for hours."

"We're almost there." The girl shook her head and kept walking.

"You said that two hours ago." he actually whined, and Olivia was almost sure he was pouting.

"And I'll keep saying that, until you realize that I have no idea how far away we are, and you shut up." Olivia said exasperated.

Olivia knew they were going to right direction. Straight line from point (A) to point (B). How long was it going to take them to reach their destination? She had no idea. Sometimes it seemed like five minutes, others it seemed like 5 hours.

To be completely honest she was feeling as sick of walking as he was, but if she told him that she'd never hear the end of it. Although Olivia had the small impression he already knew how tired she was, when he placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed. The girl smiled and leaned her head above the hand.

"We're almost there." He said to her and she chuckled.

"Yes we are…"

They walked for another hour or so and arrived on the other side. Hook took of his jacket and wagged it, as if shaking off some unseen dust. Olivia smiled, but it turned sour when she realized something.

"Hum. Killian?" He looked up at her in the midst of putting his jacket back on. "We need a compass and hell of a lot of patience to cross the Long Grass. Yes?" He nodded. "If he did come this way, how did he cross it?"

The captain's face contorted into a painful expression. If the other man did get out he was well on his way to Mermaid's Harbor, if not, he was lost in the maze. Which meant he would either go inside to retrieve him and collect his Atlantis gold, or he had to forfeit his booty.

Hook dropped to the ground and sat with his hands on his knees, exhausted. She wasn't exactly excited about this observation her brain decided to give her once they had crossed the path.

"He had help…" A small voice came from behind them.

* * *

**Glossary for this chapter (Warning: This is mainly google'd so, if you have any helpful tip or a more detailed definition do tell): **

**Quartermaster:** Pirates didn't trust authority and therefore saw no reason to let all the power of a ship rest on one man. Therefore they split the power between the Captain, who led the ship in battle and navigated the ship, and the Quartermaster, who usually led the way on any boarding party, and kept custody of all prize or booty. As expected all gold, silver, or coin was taken, but beyond that, it was the quartermaster who decided what else was worth taking.

The Quartermaster was sometimes elected by the crew to represent their interests and he received an extra share of the booty when it was divided. Above all, he protected the Seaman against each other by maintaining order, settling quarrels, and distributing food and other essentials.

The Quartermaster usually kept the records and account books for the ship.


	12. It's a Small World

**Beta'ed by: **MistressLoki1618

* * *

**Chapter 12: It's a Small World**

_Killian was on his feet in three seconds and Olivia had her hand on her sword. Behind them a small, tanned woman stood. She was a little smaller than Olivia, with a round face and a mask painted on it. He eyes were as black as coal, just like her hair. She was dressed with an assortment of furs and a bow and its quiver on her shoulders. She looked like she was twelve, but there was a wisdom in her eyes that didn't lie._

_"Lily…" Olivia said and actually heard Hook growl low in his throat, like an angry cat._

_"Olivia…" The Indian girl tilted her head in acknowledgement of the girl and looked at Hook. "Glad to see you are still alive."_

_He grunted once more. Olivia knew he wasn't exactly friendly with the Indians, although they seemed to tolerate his presence every time they met to trade supplies. It's very rare for Killian to appear on these matters, he told it was the Quartermaster's job. She didn't exactly nurture a very nice relationship with the Indians, but they never did her wrong, so she tried to be as polite as possible. Olivia always found it funny how Hook somehow seemed to be on everyones bad list. Not that she questioned it, but it seemed interesting to her, that she seemed to be able to cultivate even a semi polite relation with the people in Neverland, but Hook, who had been there for more years then her, didn't._

_"You said he had help?" Hook grunted, walking towards the two women and stood tall, next to the petite Indian. She looked up fearless and nodded. "Who?"_

_"I can only point you in the right direction." The girl said walking away._

_"If you were helpful I'd be surprised..." Hook mumbled._

_Olivia looked at the pirate and shook her head, to make him stop with the complaining. Indians are usually very sensitive of themselves and their tribe. Olivia heard the Indian girl sigh._

_"Come. I'll take you to where we last saw him." Lily said and started walking towards the middle of the island._

_Hook mumbled under his breath the whole way to the Indian's village. The clearing was brightened by the high sun when they arrived._

_In the middle of the clearing was a lake, its water's reflecting the blue sky. Around the water some Indians were fishing with rudimentary fishing poles, while others were going, with their canoes, to reach the middle of the lake. Further away from the water their tents could be seen. A mixture of bright warm colors gave the small village a happy feeling. Some small ones were wide open and you could see the Indian women happily chatting while sewing some clothes. Some of the bigger tents were half the size of Hook's ship, big and spacious. Olivia knew those were Lily's and the other chieftain's home and counsel. Spread around the village were patches of soil with vegetables and fruit trees planted._

_Most of the ship's supplies came from the Indians. Mainly food, but they were good weavers as well, sometimes clothes and sails were also exchanged. They usually traded goods with goods. Wood from the vessels that perished during an approach, or fishing nets. Theirs were good, but it was known that no one webs a fishing net like a pirate. The legend went that, the salt from the skin of a pirate would transfer to the web and it would bait the bigger fishes. Olivia wasn't sure about this legend thing, but the truth was Indians would trade their souls for the nets if needed._

_The whole village was surrounded by a forest that reminded Olivia of the rain forest: thick, green and humid. And a great place for the wrong people to get lost in it, if they actually hadn't perished in the long grass. Or the Indian guards didn't find them._

_The two pirates followed the Indian girl to the side of the lake where the wooden dock was built. The looks the tribe threw their way were less than friendly, but it didn't get much further than that. Not that Killian wasn't trying. She heard him shout at some Indians who were staring at him, and then heard a rough voice shouting back at him, in their native tongue, that neither of them understood completely._

_But Olivia got the feeling the captain's mother had been involved in the insult._

_"Damn red skin." Hook mumbled at some point and Olivia groaned._

_"Would you just shut it?" she whispered to him. "I would like to get to...wherever we are going...without an arrow sticking out my back."_

_The underlining truth in that commentary made Hook straighten up and look around. They wouldn't hurt him. Not because they didn't want to, but because of the deal he had made, a few years back. She would be their target, even if she didn't know it. He sobered up and shut up, trailing behind the girls quietly._

_Olivia looked back at him and smiled softly. She felt a change in his demeanor, but thought he was just being a pain in the ass and was sulking. She grabbed his hook as if she was holding his hand and pushed him._

_"Oy, careful now..." he said and she pushed him again, to stand next to her._

_"Stop sulking…Think about what we going to do with Triton's gold." she said a little before they reached the makeshift dock._

_Lily shouted at one of the men around the boats and they saw him retreat to the boat house. She turned to them._

_"This is the right direction." she said, pointing to the lake's mouth. It turned into a river._

_Both of them had navigated through the canal that ran from the Indian's Lake to Mermaid's Harbor. Usually accompanied by Lily. It was a traitorous river: calm on the surface, shallow on the margins, but deep in the middle, with high rocks hidden from sight on the deep parts. It's the fastest and the deadliest way to their destination. Mermaids would swim there as well, if the natural traps weren't enough. They were friendly with the Indians, and the river that ran from their place to the Indians was like a mermaid highway._

_The male Indian arrived from the boat house, dragging a canoe behind him. He placed the boat on the water and pushed a bit so it would float on the water. He held it there and looked at the girl._

_"This is where we part ways." She said gesturing to the canoe._

_"Yeah." Hook said looking between the canoe and the Indian chief. "We're walking there, if you don't mind."_

_"A pirate who's afraid of sailing?" Lily smirked and the Indian who was holding the small boat also chuckled._

_Killian frowned. He wasn't scared of sailing, he was scared of Olivia sailing. In a boat with paddles Hook was as efficient as a ship without sails. He'd get there, but it would take a lot of effort and time. Olivia on the other hand, could not steer a ship. Not because she didn't want to. She had yearning for steering and sailing a ship, she was just not very good at it. It had taken him three nights to explain to her where starboard was._

_She was amazing at setting the sails for a trip, and no one could climb the shrouds as quickly as her. And he prided himself on she could draw a precise map and navigation chart like no one else. And the direction she would supply him with were to say the least excellent. She was his quartermaster, and she got the position for the skills. She could manage a ship, she could tell the crew where they would be going, and what they would find. She knew every nook and cranny of that vessel._

_If the steering wheel was in her hand, she would wreck that vessel in three seconds flat. He had done that once, just her and him, in one of the smaller boats he owned. It was now the mermaid's finest sea decoration._

_"Time is of the essence, Captain." Olivia said. "If he's already at the mermaid's hangout, who know what he has done by now."_

_He groaned and looked at Lily. Killian took a deep breath._

_"Would you kindly steer us there?" He asked and both young women looked at him funny._

_"I'm sorry captain. This is your bounty not mine." That was his answer and Killian growled, but stopped himself from saying anything else when he felt a hand on his elbow._

_"Thank you for the canoe Princess." Olivia said politely, but Killian heard the underlying angry note._

_The captain and the quartermaster walked towards the canoe. It was still being held in place by the Indian that brought it there, and Olivia got inside easily. Killian was about to do the same when a thought occurred him. He stopped mid-action and looked back at the Indian princess._

_"Why did you let them pass? Towards Mermaid's Harbor, I mean." He asked, tilting his head to the side._

_"Who?" Lily asked confused._

_"The men. It doesn't make much sense to me, since you and mer-folk are allies…friends…that you would let a mermaid killer just walk down the margins of the lake. The way I see it, he couldn't help but pass by you, either by the village or the heavily guarded forest, without you knowing."_

_Lily looked down, reminding Olivia of when she was caught trying to steal one of Hook's precious stones from the hold, a long time ago. She didn't know how he had gone past through her. Lily had known about the mermaid killing's by one of her own and seeing the two pirates here, just proved he was going after the Harbor._

_"We didn't. I didn't…" She sighed. "He didn't."_

_"That's impossible." Olivia said. "He must have passed through one these two places. The only way he could get to the Harbor without passing through you territory is going directly through the Long Grass."_

_"And that is not only deadly, but time consuming." Hook added._

_The Indian princess looked up, but she didn't look at them. Olivia took it as an answer._

_"That's impossible." She breathed out, frowning._

_"Are you telling me an outsider, walked all the way through the middle of the Long Grass, and actually made it to the coast?" Hook snapped._

_"He had help, and one of the mermaids said they saw him get there." Lily explained. "The mermaids have orders not to go near the shore."_

_Killian wasn't sure about this whole scenario. No one could actually walk through the middle of the Long Grass and survive to see the coast. There was no way that could have happen. He looked at Lily and shook his head. It was also impossible that Lily would willingly help a mermaid killer get through the village._

_"We need to get there fast." Olivia turned to the Captain. "If he's already in the Harbor, Lord knows what he'll do if he finds a mermaid."_

_Killian got inside the boat and grabbed a paddle. He turned to the princess on the margin._

_"I hope, for your sake, that me helping the mermaids won't come and bite me in the ass." He told her._

_Lily understood what he meant, but even if Olivia didn't._

_"As long as the thought behind your actions are noble, it'll do no harm." Lily answered and Hook pushed the canoe far from the margin._

_"What was the 'it' Lily mentioned?" Olivia asked once they were far for ear shot._

_"The ship." Hook said, the lie coming smoothly and quickly out of his mouth._

_"You're worried a twelve year old girl would do harm to the Queen's Revenge?" Olivia asked once more._

_"No" He answered. "I'm worried we won't survive this and then the twelve year old girl, with her tribe of fully grown, muscled guard would do harm to the Queen's Revenge."_

_Olivia rolled her eyes and shook her head. Pirates and their ships._

_"What would she want from the Queen's Revenge?" Olivia asked shortly before they entered the river that would lead them to the Harbor._

_"Less questioning and more concentrating!" He snapped at the girl._

_"It's just a river." Olivia said, knowing full well it wasn't just a river. "I don't think I can do this." She said this time sound more honest than Hook hoped._

_Killian took a deep breath. They could do this. He was a captain and she was a pirate. If anyone could do this, they could. It was just a rough little river._

_Olivia could see Killian arguing with himself. She knew she wasn't exactly an expert on steering a boat and she also knew he couldn't do it in a rowing boat. It had to be team work. And they were an overall good team._

_"We can do this…right?" Olivia asked as they got deeper and deeper into the stream. Hook nodded but it wasn't very convincing._

_Suddenly a fierce expression appeared on the Captain's face. God dammit he was the freaking captain. He needed to be the one urging her on, not internally discussing the survival rate for this trip. He asked her to switch places, so he could see the river._

_"You'll do as I say, and nothing else, you hear me?" He half shouted at her and she raised an eyebrow._

_"Yeah, but it's just me and you on the canoe, you can bring down the volume…" She said smiling and he cleared his throat._

_"Right. Sorry…Force of habit." He grinned but looked up ahead._

_It took them a while to get it going smoothly, but they eventually arrived on the harbor. Good thing was, they had survived the river, bad thing was, there were miles and miles of sand left and right._

_"What do we do now?" She asked the captain and he shrugged. The girl rolled her eyes. He had been barking orders at her since they left the smooth part of the river, and now it he just shrugged._

_"I believe if we want to catch a mermaid hunter, we should head to the mermaids." He pointed to the close water line._

_They walked in silence, stopping only for Olivia to take off her boots. She had urged Killian to do the same, but a look from the captain and she dismissed her thought._

_"I lost a hand to a magical being, I'm not going to lo()se a foot too." He said._

_On the darker, wetter sand Olivia spotted some fading footprints. She pointed them out and both pirates walked parallel to them. At some point they realized where it would take them._

_"Please turn left" She said, hoping to find the footprints leaning left, away from shore. "Please turn left."_

_The footprints turned right and into the water. Killian frowned confused, and Olivia groaned._

_She sat on the sandy ground and pushed her hands through her hair. The girl looked at the horizon. There could have only been one place where he could have gone if he had turned to the sea. And he only could have been helped by one person._

_"Crap." Olivia said looking at the distant rocky island positioned where the sky met the sea._

_Fairy Island._


	13. Rapture

**Chapter 13: Rapture**

"I say let them kill each other." Olivia said leaning back into her hands, still seated in the sand. "We don't need Triton's gold!"

Killian looked at her and raised an eyebrow. He looked back at the island. Tinkerbell's home. Both girls had what you called a love/hate relationship. The loved being as far away from each other as possible, and they hated each other's guts.

"It really doesn't make sense…" Killian mumbled standing at the edge of the water, the sea water crushing into his boots.

"What doesn't?" Olivia said from her spot on the floor, shielding her eyes to look up him.

"Why would she help him? She and the mermaids stand on good terms. Why would she probably start a war with the mermaids for a guy?" He looked back at his mate.

"Because he's a fan? And because she's a stuck up, manipulative, selfish little bitch with wings?" Olivia said shrugging, sounding like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Tell me again what do you dislike about the fairy?" He asked as Olivia stood up.

"Did you hear what I just said?" Olivia took a deep breath and her face fell. "Want me to get the canoe or we'll swim there?"

"I'm not getting inside that thing again. We'll swim."

Olivia took off her jacket and Killian did the same. They took off most of their clothing, in the end they only had their button up shirts and leather pants. And their swords.

The way to the Fairy island wasn't so bad, if you knew what you were doing. There was a small mound of sand from the shore of the Harbor to the shores of the distant island, that would make the water only reach up to the waist of the travelers. It wasn't very wide, but it was enough that you could literally just walk up to the island. Swimming was faster though, but it also a little dangerous since you could just get of the trail. And the sea around the said mound was filled with mermaids.

Olivia was sure that the mermaids would pretty much stay away from them, since the word of the bounty must have spread. And the fact that the man had trailed the waters probably not long ago would make them stay away from that area at the moment.

"Crap…it's freezing…" Olivia shivered when her feet touched the water.

"No it's not." Killian said, but Olivia saw a chill pass through him and laughed.

They jumped in the water and swam as far as they could and then rest and walked a bit. The one handed pirate didn't have much trouble with the swimming, and neither did Olivia who had been taught how to swim by the captain. He had literally thrown her off the ship once and watched her struggle for a bit. As time went by she started to naturally learn how to swim, and he would join her from time to time.

They arrived at the island as the sun started to kiss the horizon, drenched from the tip of their hairs to their toes. It would start to get dark soon and they would start to feel the cold air of the night. That meant they had to grab the guy and get out of there before the moon showed up.

They walked up through a small version of the Indian's forest until they reach a clearing. It resembled the Indian's Lake village, but the tents were replaced by a sky high wooden structure. The lake in the middle was dark and deep, and instead of reflecting the blue sky it was of a purplish color that reminded Olivia of something, but she couldn't place what.

"Tinkerbell!" Killian shouted and Olivia walked towards the purple water.

It never seemed to be so purple before. It looked so alluring at that moment, like it was calling her. Olivia shook her head when she heard Killian shout for the fairy once more.

They heard steps from the opposite side of the lake and watched as the fairy walked besides the tall man. Tinker could, at times, make herself the size of a dwarf, and other times she was a small as their thumbs, depending on how she decided to show herself.

"Hello you two…" She said cheerfully and Olivia couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes. "I heard you have been looking my friend here."

The guy beside her fit the description of the man the mermaids were wanting. Tall, blonde and green eyed. He was wearing a green t-shirt and jeans. The pirates drew their swords and Killian looked at the fairy.

"We need to get him to the mermaids." Killian said, his sword in hand but not ready to attack.

"Yes, I heard that too, but you see…" Tinker walked towards Olivia, but looked at the Captain. "…My friend here, also asked me to help get him someone else as well."

Olivia had her eyes on the other woman in front of her, suspicious. The fairy looked at the girl and her eyes sparkled.

"Come forth my friend." She said mentioning the unknown man forward. "Is she it?"

Olivia frowned but kept her place, unlike Killian who placed himself between the girl and the walking man. This time his sword and hook were ready to slash.

The man's eyes held a note of sadness, Olivia thought. He was smiling sadly at her as he walked slowly towards her. She lifted her sword and waited for him to attack either of them.

"Don't you remember me?" He asked slowly, drawing his hands up in a surrender fashion. Olivia shook her head.

"Oy, that's close enough." Killian said, but the man dismissed him.

"I was there…" He said, still walking towards Olivia, who still stared at him confused. Where? "In the tower? When you fell?"

"There's no towers in Neverland. And I haven't seen you around here. Who are you?"

"Of course you don't remember…" He said smiling softly. "Our encounter was short, but I never forgot your face."

Killian was starting to get tired of this man's speech. He grabbed his collar and threw him backwards. This time Killian was standing directly in front of Olivia.

"I don't know who you are or where you come from, but I suggest you get back to where you came." Killian said forgetting all about Triton's gold. He had a sense the man was more interested in Olivia than the mermaids.

Getting attention, the mermaids had said. Getting Olivia's attention.

The guy finally looked at the Captain. They were the same height, but where Killian was slender, the other man had bulk. His green eyes stared at the pirate's blue ones for a moment. The foreigner was the first one to shift his gaze. To Olivia.

"Do you remember how you came here?" He asked and Olivia nodded. "How?"

The girl searched her mind to her first day in Neverland, but it seemed that her mind had taken everything and mixed it up. She could remember her first days on the Queen's Revenge, but she couldn't remember how she had gotten there. She tried with all her might to remember something from before her first few day on the brig of the ship, but nothing occurred.

"That's normal." Tinkerbell added, when she saw the confusion settle on the girls face. "The island does that to you."

"You're not from here." The foreigner tried to move towards Olivia, but Killian put his hand on the man's chest and pushed him away. It didn't stop him, or anger him. He walked once more up to where Killian stood. "You're from another land. You fell from a tower. I saw you disappear."

Killian looked over his shoulder towards his companion. Realization was finally dawning on the girl. Was this good or bad? Would she want to go back or stay? He looked back at the man and pushed him back once more forcefully.

"You leave her alone." He shouted. "Or I'll show you how the worm feels when it's hooked."

"This isn't your fight Killian." Tinkerbell said to him, touching his arm. "It was bound to happen."

"What was?" Killian looked at Tinkerbell.

"I looked for you for nine years." The foreigner said. "My life ended the day you fell through the purple cloud."

"You were there?" Olivia asked weakly. "You were there. You scared me." He nodded. "You scared me and I fell." She shook her head. "Nine years it's too long. I haven't been her for nine years."

"Here you haven't, there you have." Tinkerbell explained.

"I've come to get you Olivia." The foreigner said and Olivia frowned and shook her head.

"I'm not going anywhere." The girl said and took a step back.

"Of course you are." The man said taking a step towards her and Killian had enough.

The pirate attacked the guy, first with the sword and then he tried to hack him with the hook. The unknown man seemed to be up to this fight and was pretty agile on his feet. He dodged Killian on both advances and then elbowed him on the head, making him fall to the ground.

"Killian!" Olivia ran towards the Captain, but stopped when the unknown man's arm wrapped around her waist, making her sword fly to the ground. She elbowed him in the throat and kicked him in the shins, which made him let go of her and she grabbed Killian's sword from the ground and her own.

"I'm not going anywhere." Olivia said standing in front of the fallen pirate. "And if touch me again, you aren't either."

"Don't you care about your mother?" the man said and something sparked in Olivia's brain.

"My mother?" the swords in Olivia's hands faltered for a bit, as she started to remember her mother's face.

She had left her mother behind? Olivia wasn't enjoying the mixture of feelings and memories in her head. It felt like fireworks, and not the good kind. Actually it felt like she was walking on a mined land and she was triggering every single one.

Yesterday, Olivia only knew she was a pirate in Neverland. Today she was told she was from another realm? The fact that Neverland wasn't the only realm didn't surprise her. Hook was always telling stories of other places, other people, away from Neverland. But that she came from one of them, did take her by surprise. Who else had she left behind? What else couldn't she remember? Why didn't she remember?

"I don't..." Olivia mumbled, shaking her head.

"Don't fret my dear." Olivia looked at the woman next to them from the corner of her eyes. "That is normal for someone from the outside. To forget. Neverland does that to you." Olivia wasn't sure to whom Tinkerbell was speaking with, but that overly sweet tone broke her out of her reverie.

The girl heard a moan behind her and saw Killian trying to sit on the sandy floor. The captain looked up at her confused. It took him a second to get back to reality and he was on his feet in less. He looked at her and nodded. Olivia handed him his sword and made up her mind.

"I'm not going anywhere." Olivia said resolute.

Truth was she liked here. Not the Olivia remembered much from her past live, but she like being a pirate and feeling accepted. If her other life had been good, she would have tried to get back, would she? Before she forgot? Her mother might need her. Then why isn't she here, trying to get her back. Why is this unknown man trying to save her but not her mother.

"You will go back...even if I have to destroy everything in Neverland." The man said enraged. His eyes finally showing something other than sadness.

Tinkerbell took a step forward and touched the man's arm to appease him. Was Tinker helping him to save Neverland? Olivia shook her head. Tinkerbell had one purpose for Neverland: getting the pixie dust that only could be harvested on these rocks. If anything she was saving her ass.

"I've been looking for you ever since you disappeared. My life…down the drain for a girl I only met once." his voice started to get louder as he approached the girl, and Olivia took a step back. "Do you know what they did to me? When I told them a girl had fallen from the tower?" He put his hands on his head "But there was nothing to prove it? They called me crazy. And then I saw you face in the papers...you were missing. And I told everyone that you were the girl. And then the police came... You" He pointed a finger at her "ruined my life."

Olivia slashed her sword at him, trying to scare him, and caught his arm, cutting him. If she hadn't been sure before, she sure as hell wasn't going back with him now. The pain from his cut seemed to awaken him his rage even further. He grabbed Olivia's sword and pushed it roughly, pulling it out of her hands.

Killian attacked him after the push, but where Killian was agile, the man had brute force. The pirate cut him once or twice but nothing serious. Nothing that would stop him. The man, on the other hand managed to punch him a couple of times, effectively putting a stop to the pirate's attack.

"That's enough." Tinkerbell shouted. She touched the man's arm once more and he stopped. The fairy turned to Olivia and walked towards her. The other girl put her sword up, ready to hack the green fairy to little bits.

"I swear to God Tinkerbell, I'll pin you to the freaking wall!" Olivia spat at her.

"Now, now girl why would you do that?" Olivia moved towards the fairy, ready to do good on her promise, and the fairy turned to her thumbnail size and blew into Olivia's face.

The pirate girl sneezed, coughed and finally started to choke. She felt light headed, but she fought to keep her eyes open. Her vision was blurring and she felt her body shut up, tired, as if she hadn't slept in days. She dropped her sword and then herself.

"What...did...you...do?!" Olivia asked tiredly, she tried to get up, but didn't have the strength to.

"Don't fight it girl. It'll only make it worse." The now tiny fairy said in Olivia's ear.

The captain was on the ground, after being punched by the foreigner once again, while Tink was distracted. He was having difficulties breathing, his vision was blurry and his head was spinning. He looked at his companion, kneeling, forcing herself to breath. Hook tried to screaming at the girl, but it only aggravated his headache. He saw the shadow of the man fall on top of him and tried to convey anger with his stare but it didn't work as well as he hoped, since next thing he saw was black.

Once upon a time - in London

Hook looked up to see the three girls, walking towards the black vehicle. He had seen some of those around Storybrooke although he preferred to sail or walk, those were much faster. Olivia was looking expectantly towards him. He shook the memory of her struggling to breathe and took a deep breath himself, walking the small distance between him and the car. He took his time, trying to clear his mind.

Olivia grabbed his hand and his head snapped up. She smiled and pulled him to the cab.

"Get in, it doesn't bite." Olivia said.

Killian sat down in the back seat with the girls. He stared up at Olivia who was just as silent as the other two women.

"Olivia, I…" What did he want to say? I'm sorry? I missed you? I… He shook his head and cleared his throat. "I don't want to hear any more of this nonsense about you staying behind. You're not leaving me with them." He threw a dirty glance at the two women. Emma rolled her eyes and replied with a dirty look of her own.

His companion chuckled and nodded.

"Aye, aye captain."


	14. Human After All

**Au:** Beta'd by MistressLoki1618

Read & Review! You'll loved, I'll love it...everyone will love it!

* * *

**Chapter 13 - Human After All**

"Where to?" the cabbie asked once they were seated.

"Westminster" Olivia told him.

The four unwilling companions stayed silent for a while. Each of them lost in their own thoughts, which in the end were all the same. Everyone wanted to go home. Whether it was Storybrooke with Henry or Neverland with a boat loaded with pirates.

Emma found the cabbie giving Hook several glances through the rear view mirror and frowned while doing the same. Both him and Olivia were wearing their full pirate gear, although the captain did stand out. Man liner, earrings and handless and all. She cleared her throat and looked at Olivia, hoping she would catch on to what Emma was about to do.

"That was a great party." Emma said and everyone in that cab looked at her strangely, but she didn't take her eyes off Olivia. "The costumes were awesome. Look at you, looking right out of a story book."

Olivia's eyes opened up real wide and nodded, understanding what was going on.

"Right! Yes! It was delightful. You should have dressed up as well. You know. Get into the spirit of things."

"You know us; we are more…low key." Emma answered light hearted and let the conversation die down.

Killian looked between the two women confused, blinking at the conversation taking place. There had been no party. He had known if it had.

"What party?" Killian said loudly and the women looked at him like he had grown a third head.

"You know, the one we just left. And then we walked to the docks and we decided to call a cab." Olivia explained to him slowly, hoping he would catch on the lie, but he frowned oblivious.

"Obviously he's too drunk to remember." Regina added before Killian could say another word "I say we dismiss everything that comes out of his mouth. Next thing we know he might just claim he's Captain Hook."

"But I am Captain Hook." he said and the other two girls grinned at Regina's quick thinking.

"Of course you are." She added "and I'm the Evil Queen."

"But..." he shut up when Olivia kicked him in the shin and shook her head, looking at him sternly.

Killian groaned but shut up, leaving the three girls happy with their success, while he sulked.

They arrived at their destination after a few minutes and Olivia paid the cab fare as everyone got out of the vehicle.

Once they were out Killian looked around at the bright city lights. There was a river where they were standing, running under the bridge and he could see a clock tower in front of him. Behind him a big metal wheel came out of the water, but when he was about to ask about it Olivia cleared her throat.

"We need to get in there." Olivia pointed to where the clock face was and Hook tilted his head sideways.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" The Captain asked as Olivia leaned into him, one hand on his shoulder.

"I don't suppose you can give us a hand in solving this problem?" she joked and he showed her his hookless stump.

"I seem to be missing a crucial part in that plan."

"I have to agree with Hook…How do we get from here to up there." Emma questioned as well.

Olivia shrugged. It was nighttime, almost morning, they could try and go in now or wait until morning to get in there. One way or the other they had to do this stealthily. If they were caught breaking and entering, especially Regina and Emma, since they wanted to come back, it would be the end of the line.

"Last time I did this, I just walked in basically." Olivia said. "I'm sure it won't be so hard." But she knew it wasn't going to be easy either.

They heard Regina sigh from behind them and turned their gazes towards her. She had a look of exasperation on her face.

"I think I might be able to make our lives a little easier." The queen said.

"Oh Regina." Hook started "We wouldn't want you to strain yourself."

That got him a look from Regina, an eye roll from Emma and an elbow to the ribs by Olivia. He looked at her and shrugged, innocently.

Regina subtly ignored Hook's comment and they made their way towards the building. On their way there Emma kept getting the feeling of being watched and kept stopping to look back.

"Emma?" Olivia asked when she started to notice the behavior of the blonde woman.

"Sorry…I" she looked back to Olivia and gave her a forced smile "I think someone is following us."

Olivia tilted her head to look behind Emma. She couldn't see anything, but that didn't mean she was wrong.

"What do you want to do?"

If there was in fact someone following them, it had to be taken care of. What they were about to do was extremely illegal and it didn't need an audience. But putting aside the criminal offense, they were using magic in a world where that meant taking rabbits out of a hat, not breaking and entering the house of parliament.

"I'm going to check it out. You three stay close and out of sight." Olivia nodded and walked towards the other pair, explaining what just happened.

There was really nowhere to hide properly, so the three of them just stayed as quiet as they could, surveying their surroundings. Looking as casual as two pirates and a normal woman could, they saw Emma comeback from wherever she had gone after a few minutes. She shook her head as she approached.

"I'm getting paranoid." she said still looking back.

"Better safe then sorry, right." Hook said while still scanning the area.

A couple of people were walking the street but none of them seemed to be giving them much attention. There was a very drunk couple walking down the street, a few teens sitting on the sidewalk and a man lighting a cigarette near the stone railing of the bridge. No one was even looking at the group but sure enough Emma couldn't shake the feeling of being watched.

They kept walking once more turning a corner until they found an entrance inside the building. Regina grabbed a black pouch from her bag and poured its contents into her hand. She then proceeded to blow into her hand and a purple dust cloud rose from her palm and was blown by an invisible gush of wind inside the building and gardens that surrounded the tower.

They saw the security personnel from the front entrance bow their heads as if it was suddenly too heavy. Emma looked at Regina and frowned about to argue with her methods. The witch rolled her eyes.

"They're sleeping." Regina said predicting that Emma was thinking she had killed the guards.

"How long to we have?" Olivia asked and Regina shrugged. "When will they wake up?" Regina shrugged once more.

"Will they wake up?" Hook asked smugly and Regina nodded once but didn't say much else.

Emma groaned and was about to fuss about this but Regina frowned and turned to the blonde sheriff.

"Look, you want to go get Henry or stay here discussing the morals of my contribution to the rescue team?"

Olivia looked at Hook, surprised, and saw him raise an eyebrow. Regina was fairly calm as she responded to Emma's reaction, instead of her usual snarky manner. Emma threw a dirty look over to the queen but said nothing more about her antics.

They climbed the iron fence that surrounded the monument, in silence, making sure no one was around when each of them crossed the fence. This time Emma gave the hook to Killian without exchanging a word, and Olivia was surprised when the pirate gave back the hook without so much of a dirty look. But he looked at her raising his eyebrow silently telling her he could behave if he wanted to. She pretended to applaud him and actually patted him on the back as she passed the pirate.

The group walked silently against the stone. Regina tried as well as she could to keep them invisible, but it was tiring. Not that she would admit it. Magic that required enchantments were easy. The object or powder would be enchanted and that would be it. But the continuous use of magic on herself and others was tiring.

Olivia was leading the group this time. She remembered bits and piece of the way to get up the tower. She remembered following some of the late night cleaning ladies inside the building. She had found it open at that time. Luckily, when the sleeping spell hit the cleaning staff, one of them fell asleep against the door, keeping it open.

"Just our luck" Killian said smirking at his companions before bowing to the women, letting them in.

Emma smiled slightly at his exaggerated bow, while Regina rolled her eyes and ignored him. When Olivia was about to enter the building there was a distinct sound of the cocking of a gun. The group looked back instantly.

"I can't let you do that." a manly voice guy's face was hidden by the shadows, until he took a step forward.

Olivia groaned, Killian stood silent but straightened himself. Regina and Emma stood back, thinking he was a security guard that hadn't fallen under the curse. It took them by surprise when Olivia actually took a step forward and place a hand on her hip.

"Put the gun down." she said defiantly at him.

"I can't let you do this again." the man said.

As Olivia and the man argued in hushed tones, Killian turned to Emma, but his eyes never left the conversation taking place in front of him.

"Give me my hook." He asked quietly

She looked up at him and shook her head.

"Who is he?" Emma asked. "You do know him, right?" He nodded

"I don't know his name, but I would recognize that face anywhere." The pirate replied, remembering every strand of blond hair in that man's head.

"Who is he?" Emma asked once more.

"We don't have time for this. Give me the hook and I'll answer your question when this maniac is out of the way."

Emma frowned but dug into her shoulder bag for the metal hook. She gave it to the villain, who locked it in place. He turned to the queen.

"I'll distract him; you keep him in one place." Regina blinked a few times, trying to dismiss the little voice in her head that shouted 'I'm the queen, don't you order me around' and nodded.

"I'll follow you again out there if I have to" the man said, his gun still aimed at Olivia's chest.

"Why do you have the need to rescue me, when I clearly don't need it...it didn't work out for you the last time, it sure as hell won't work this time."

"But you do need rescuing. You are willingly placing yourself in dangerous situations. You obviously have no idea of the consequences of what you're doing. Remember your mother?"

Killian looked pointedly at Olivia, whose jaw was now clenched shut and was breathing hard. Her blue eyes shooting daggers at the man. She was going to do something stupid, he could see her take a step forward towards the armed man.

"My mother has nothing to do with your pathetic obsession with me." She grabbed the muzzle of the gun, knowing he wasn't going to shoot her. "You bring her up again, Peterson, and it'll be the last thing you do."

"The death of your mother is the result of you recklessness." he kept the gun pointed at her as he laughed dryly. "The death of your mother is the result of your uncaring."

Olivia's eyes widened and Hook took a quick step forward, pushing the girl to the ground roughly before she could do something that would land a bullet in her chest.

"Remember me?" Killian had clearly surprised the man, and took the opportunity to land a punch on the foreigner's face with his good hand.

The Peterson guy stumbled from the hit and Killian slashed the hook on his other wrist to throw the gun out of the other man's hand, drawing blood.

The blonde man tried to straighten up but Regina flicked her wrist and he was shoved to the ground like a chess piece. The pirate kicked the gun away from reach and knelt down near the fallen man. Killian grabbed the collar of his shirt with his hook and pulled him up, close to his face.

"I suggest you don't follow us this time." he growled low in his throat and Regina pinned him down with magic. "Neverland still has a slight grudge against you, my friend."

"You can't stop me" Peterson spat at him.

"Yes. Yes I can." Killian took the hook off the guy's shirt and pulled his arm back, aiming the pointy hand to land on his neck.

"Killian stop!" Emma shouted and grabbed his arm before he could pull it down. "We can't go around killing people. We don't need any more trouble."

"My dear Emma, you don't understand. If he lives he'll follow us to Neverland and there will be no getting Henry in the near future."

It didn't seem to surprise Emma that the guy on the floor knew about the other land. At some point she and Regina figured out that he was known at least to Olivia.

"We can't kill him. Not here." Emma said once again, still holding Killian's wrist. The pirate looked back to the girl he had shoved aside earlier.

She had stood up and grabbed the discarded gun from the floor. She turned the safety off and walked towards the group, with anger. She knelt down next to the magically pinned man and pointed the gun to his chest, putting her weight on it.

It took Emma by surprise when she saw the rage in the girl's eyes. It dawned on the sheriff, she really didn't know this girl at all. The girl kneeling next to the man was other Olivia, not the calm, collected girl. This was the anger fueled version of Olivia. She just hoped she could control it better than her partner.

"If I even smell you in Neverland, Peterson, I'll put you down." Olivia said menacing and Emma believed her, hopefully the other man did too. There was something in her demeanor that changed when the man had brought up her mother. "So please...be my guest..." Emma saw a bit of Killian in her angry expression. "Cross the frontier, follow us and let me show you just how uncaring I can be."

After turning the safety on, Olivia turned the hand gun so that she was grabbing the muzzle and hit him with it on his temple, making him go unconscious. The pirate girl got up and looked at Emma. "You can let him go." Mentioning to the pirate.

The sheriff detached the hook from its place and took a few steps back. She turned to Olivia and cleared her throat, pointing to the gun on the girl's hand.

"The gun..." Emma asked, extending her own hand. Olivia raised an eyebrow and shook her head.

"I'm keeping this just in case he gets up." Olivia turned around and walked inside the building silently, placing the gun in the back of her pants.

"I'm starting to like her." Regina said when the girl walked inside the building.

Olivia fumed from what Peterson had said. Mostly because he was right. Olivia had left her mother behind without a second thought and when Peterson had come to rescue her, she hadn't given a second thought about the leaving the woman behind. But when she learned that her mother had died something turned inside her. Had she come back would her mother lived? Maybe not, but at least Olivia would have been here. The one thing she regretted was not being here for her mother. Maybe it hadn't been her fault she died, but it was her fault she wasn't there for her...

They walked silently through a sleepy house of parliament until they reached the ancient iron elevator that would bring them half way up the tower. Olivia pushed the button to call the elevator. The iron structure cringed and moaned as the wheels turned and the elevator dropped slowly.

The group entered the elevator, each of the occupying a corner of the box. Emma stole several glances at both pirates. Hook was leaning nonchalantly on one of the elevators corners, the farthest away from her, next to Olivia, his arms crossed over his chest. He was mimicking Emma, but his glances were directed to the other girl. Emma was almost sure that liking wasn't the exact expression to describe Killian's feelings for the Olivia. His casual stance was betrayed by the preoccupied heaviness in his eyebrows.

Olivia herself seemed to be lost in thought. Emma could almost feel the seething anger bubbling under her, seemingly, relaxed exterior. It seemed that whatever had transpired between the man outside and her had been hurtful. Emma glanced at Regina as well, who shrugged aware of the tension in the elevator.

"Who was that man?" Emma asked even though she knew it could burst Olivia's anger bubble.

"Louis Peterson." Olivia said through clenched teeth and Emma searched her mind for a character in a fairytale with the first name Louis. Aside from the vampire she couldn't remember anyone.

"Should I know him?" Emma asked and Olivia frowned confused. "From a fairy tale maybe?" Olivia understood and shrugged.

"I don't know. A very twisted version of Peter Pan maybe?" Olivia sighed and Killian took a tentative step towards her. In the space they were in, it made him very close to the girl, as usual. She didn't seem to mind. Quite the opposite, his presence seemed to calm her down.

"What did he do? Why did he almost accuse you of killing your mother?" Emma asked once more and saw the girl flinch, as if she had been slapped.

"He saw me before I went into Neverland and then proceeded to obsess over my disappearance. He found his way over there and brought me back here."

"Unwillingly of course" Hook observed. "Had to knock me down, the coward."

"That doesn't explain the mother part." Regina asked.

"My mother died when I was in Neverland." she said cautiously, looking at the ground. "Peterson always said it was of a broken heart. Because I went missing and all. I didn't kill her...like stab her or shoot her. But I didn't make any effort to come back. Even when he made me remember her. I wanted to stay in Neverland..."

"People don't die of a broken heart." Regina said trying to hide the sadness in her eyes.

"The official cause of death was heart failure." Olivia said looking at the queen expressionless. "So, let's agree to disagree"

Emma took a deep breath and went for the big question.

"Why didn't you want to come back?" Olivia shrugged.

"I didn't like the life I remembered. Of course what teen likes the life he has. My mother worked all day, my dad was a dead beat con artist. School was school..." she kept looking at the floor, as if ashamed. "Now, in hindsight I can tell you my mother was a hard working woman who loved me enough to work two jobs to keep up with our expenses, but back then she was absent, she didn't care enough." Olivia shook her head. "And Neverland has a way to erase everything you want to forget. I wanted to forget my old life so I did. When I came back it was too late."

After she was finished Olivia felt as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She never had anyone to whom she could speak freely about this. Not to the extent she could with the four people on this elevator.

Killian's brows were furrowed. He wasn't entirely sure what he was feeling. There was a mix of anger, sadness and helplessness. He didn't know if he wanted to kick himself or that Louis guy, for not coming to get her from Neverland sooner. It didn't seem strange to him to put her well-being before his. It was self-preservation, he told himself. What surprised him was the overwhelming sensation that stroked him this time around.

"It wasn't your fault." he said "It was out of your hands."

Olivia nodded, but it was clear she didn't believe it. It had been out of her hands...but that had been her fault.

"I'm sorry for your loss" Emma finally said, extending an arm to touch the other girls shoulder.

Olivia nodded once more and cleared her throat, pushing her hurtful thoughts to the back of her head. Wallowing in self-pity wasn't going to help them in anything. Three deep breaths later her head was half clear and the elevator stopped.

The stairs were now their main obstacle. It was going to take them a while to walk up, but that thought didn't linger much. Each pair had a purpose in climb those steps. Emma and Regina wanted to get to Henry and Killian and Olivia wanted to get home.


	15. How to Build A Home

Ship parts you need to know in this chapter (I googled the hell out of this matter, and this is the best I could come up with, so if you disagree with the terms please do tell me):

**Crow's nest:** small platform, near the top of a mast. A good place to watch out for other ships or land.

And I've realized I've used the term quite often and forgot to add the description for it so here goes:

**Quartermaster:** It's the second in command on a pirate ship

**Beta'ed by: MissLoki1618**

—

Chapter 15: To Build a Home

It took them a while but they arrived on the top of the clock tower. The stairs had been physically tiresome, but the motivation was there. The sky was becoming lighter and lighter, which made the stone wall room brighter and brighter, the translucent clock face being the main source of light. They needed to be quick about this, otherwise everyone outside could see glimpses of what was going to happen. Olivia turned to Regina and asked the queen to follow her. They walked on top of a wooden scaffold that led them to the clock's face. Above the six pm marking on the clock was a small door.

The girl knelt near the locking mechanism and looked at Regina, pointing at it.

"Last time it was unlocked." She said sheepish. "Do you mind? Sorry."

Regina humphed and rolled her eyes. With a flick of her fingers the door shook and the lock clicked open. Olivia pulled the door towards her, smiling and pointed downward.

"It's should be somewhere over there."

Regina leaned over carefully and looked down, seeing nothing but the ground below them. And the thought of an awfully long and deadly fall.

"There's nothing here." Regina said impatiently and Olivia rolled her eyes and tilted her head sideways.

"Obviously. You haven't used magic." Olivia smiled and stepped back. "When the purple cloud appears, we're good to go."

Regina sighed angrily and looked down at the empty area where the magic hole should be. She kept shaking her head, trying to shake the anger. She had came all this way, having to put up with Killian, Emma and that other one, only to look at air?! She was about to give a piece of her mind to the group when her son's face appeared in her head. This was her only chance to help Henry. This had to be it, otherwise all this time would be lost. And God knows what her mother could have done with him.

Before Regina could cast anything she heard Hook shout her name from behind her.

"Oy Regina! Think happy thoughts" he gasped when a gush of air hit him in the stomach. Not enough to do any damage, just to warn him.

Regina casted her magic, aiming to the spot and waited. It didn't do anything. She sighed and turned to the three people behind her. Emma was looking at her expectantly urging her on and so was Olivia. Hook tapped his fingers on his head.

The queen looked back towards the area. She felt stupid doing this. Happy thoughts. What happy thought? Henry's smile appeared once more win her mind's eye. He was her happiness. Getting him would bring her happiness. He always believed in her even though everyone told him otherwise. All Regina's deeds up until this point, had the purpose of bringing Henry to her. How she took care of him since he was a baby. He was her son and she was going to rescue him even if it killed her.

In the middle of the area a small purplish cloud started to appear. Regina squinted just to make sure it wasn't her imagination. And then it spread, like a whirlwind on the air beneath her. She looked down to the people on the street, but they seemed to be oblivious to this. The queen turned to the rest of the group and smirked.

"Done." she said smugly, as if it had the easiest thing to come up with.

Emma stepped up to the door and peaked out. When she turned around she looked even more pale than usual. Her eyes were wide with panic.

"How do we get down there now?" she asked, hoping the answer she was gonna get would be different from what she was thinking.

"Well it'll be much easier than getting up here, for sure." Olivia smiled and walked further back into the room.

Killian looked between Emma's panic eyes and Olivia's backing form and walked up to where the other two women were. He smirked and chuckled.

"It's obvious how we get from up here to down there, love." Killian told Emma and the blonde woman hung her head in defeat.

"Alright... Just follow my lead." Olivia shouted from the back of the room.

She took a few deep breathes and ran towards the door. The girl leaped from the door and dropped towards the magic whirlwind, while everyone else stared at her jump, mouth()s agape. She was aiming straight for the middle of the whirlwind and sure enough she was going straight for it.

The other three were less than happy about this. Hook waited for a while looking expectantly to the spot where Olivia's body should hit on the floor. When he saw her disappear through one side of the cloud and not appear on the other he smirked. He took a deep breath and followed Olivia out the door, disappearing in the cloud. Emma looked at Regina, who was sharing the slight panicky expression, although much more toned down than Emma.

"I don't think we have much choice." Emma told Regina, not really looking at her.

"Did it ever occur to you that they might actually be plotting to kill us?" Regina asked still looking at the cloud.

"They've had more than one opportunity." Emma answered, not forgetting that Olivia still the gun tucked into the back of her pants. She shrugged. "Honestly, I just want to get Henry back, and if they're helping at least they aren't fighting us."

Both woman sighed and looked at each other. Emma shrugged and gave her a() half smile. What shoe did they have?

"Here goes." Emma said before jumping of the tower, followed closely by Regina.

** Neverland **

Olivia hoped they would land somewhere soft. As she fell through the cloud, the consequences of their unpredictable landing, started to pop into her head. If the fell on something hard, this just might be the last time either of them traveled anywhere. If they were to land anywhere hard, like sand, or the hard soil, it would be their end. If they were to land in water, it could still be the end of the line, depending where they crashed. Olivia started to panic and decided to open her eyes.

Blue was the only thing she saw. Blue sky as far the eye could see. She turned her head down and smiled, relieved. Blue clean water. No storm, not even a wave in sight. Just calm water.

She prepared from the wet impact by holding her breath. They were in the middle of the Neverland waters, hopefully a swim away from land.

The crash in the water was more surprising then hurtful. As prepared as she was to hit it, the sudden change of temperature made her gasped which didn't help, since she was underwater. Olivia kicked her feet and made it to the surface, gasping for air and coughing the water she had swallowed.

She tried to survey her surroundings while the rest of the group dropped. She saw a black dot high above her head. There was an island not very far from where she was, she could see the palm trees and a small patch of sand. They could swim there and figure out where they were from there. Olivia heard a splash behind her and saw Killian's wet head pop up from under water. He shook his head and his hair clung to his forehead. Olivia smiled at him. God dammit he was handsome.

"Mermaids!?" He asked, his face took on a slightly in panic expression, and Olivia shrugged.

"Probably..." Hook shivered and looked down to the water, searching for the finned creatures. He actually twirled around himself looking downwards.

"Where do you think we landed?" Olivia asked swimming in circles around the pirate.

"Hopefully nowhere near Torment's Deep."

Olivia shuddered. Torment Deep was the name given to the waters surrounding Mermaid's Harbor. It was a mix of stormy weather, water whirlpools and unseen pointy rocks. But the sky seemed too clear and the water surface too calm, to be anywhere near the ill-fated spot.

They heard screams coming from above and saw Emma's form falling into the water closely followed by Regina's.

Both pirates looked at each other and snickered. This was their turf now. Specially Hook's, who felt a little inadequate in the other land. They waited until the last two companions joined them. They swam effortlessly which was a good thing considering the circumstances. Killian chuckled at the thought of neither of them knowing how to swim.

"Beware of the mermaids." Killian shouted to the women as they swam towards them.

Emma stopped swimming momentarily and surveyed the water around them. Once she started again she picked up a faster rhythm. Regina hadn't slowed down or looked back at Emma.

"Their female, mermaids won't hurt them." Olivia told him in a hush tone.

"You know that" He point(ed) at Olivia and then at himself. "I know that." he pointed to the swimming women. "She doesn't." he smirked and Olivia followed.

"There are mermaids here!?" Emma asked, agitated, once they were regrouped. Olivia and Killian nodded at the same time. "Are they dangerous?"

Regina sighed angrily at the question. Clearly Emma had no idea of what to expect from the other lands.

"That depends…" Olivia started and was about to explain that woman were pretty safe, but she was cut off by Hook.

"Whether you're in water or out of it." Regina and Hook chuckled at Emma's wide-eyed expression.

Emma's eyes widened and looked at Olivia for confirmation. The pirate girl sighed and rolled her eyes at the captain's childish antics.

"Usually females are safe from mermaids wrath." she explained. "Their grudge is male only."

The sheriff's face relaxed considerately, but not before throwing the captain a dirty look. He put his good hand up.

"Oy, if anything I should be the one fearing for my life." he said casually.

Olivia shook her head and pointed to the patch of land she had spotted earlier. They needed to get there and figure what was their location and how to get to Fairy Island.

"I need my ship normal sized once we get to the island." Killian shouted as they swam to shore.

The captain's plan was to get to the maps on his ship and get someone, most likely Olivia, up on the mast to check their surroundings for clues as to where they were. He told his plan to Olivia once they were all on the sand, dripping wet. No need to tell the outsiders they didn't know exactly where they were.

"Why do I have to climb the bloody thing?" Olivia asked as she took off her jacket and dropped it carefully on the sand, hoping the sun would dry it. The wet gun followed promptly. She saw Emma eyeing it and took a step closer to the firearm keeping the gun within her reach.

"I don't think the remnants of our fearless crew would be willing to climb a sky high mast and stand on the crow's nest. Besides you're faster and I'm the captain." he explained doing the same thing as her.

Olivia sighed loudly and looked at him with a 'yeah-right' look on her face. He could climb the mast and shrouds as fast as she could, once his hook was in place.

The bottled ship was thrown to the water and once it was away from shore and away from a potential shipwreck, a flicker of magic from Regina turned the ship back to its normal size, sails set and anchored, ready to go wherever they wanted. The four of them stood on shore looking at the ship. It had sprouted somewhere near where they had been previously.

"We seem to always have a problem with reaching the various steps of our plan." Olivia stated once it was obvious they would have to swim once more to get to the ship.

"At least we know where we are." Emma said quickly and both pirates looked at her. Olivia bit her lip and Killian frowned.

"We do, right?" Emma asked and Olivia gave her the tiniest head shake she could manage and saw the other woman eyebrows furrow.

"No worries though." Olivia said quickly. "Once I get up there we'll know where we are."

"Hopefully..." Killian whispered receiving a dirty look from both Olivia and Emma.

Once Olivia had assured them she would know their location, once she could have a more expanded look around her, the four of them lost no time in making their way to the pirate ship. When the queen and sheriff were out of ear shot Olivia slowed down.

"Are you deliberately trying to get yourself hurt?" Olivia asked

"This is our land now." he told her smugly " They won't harm us here. We are their map throughout Neverland."

"There's a hole in your plan, Killian." she told him. "They only need one of us." Olivia waited for her words to sink in, and then saw Killian's expression change.

"You're afraid they'd hurt you?" Killian asked confused. "You know I wouldn't let that happen, love."

"I'm worried about you Killian Jones. You keep antagonizing them and they aren't exactly your best mates right now. Regina moves her hand and I'm almost sure it will be 'off-with-your-head'."

"Funny you should say that." Killian said remembering who the queen of hearts was...or still is.

"Why? You find the thought of losing your head funny?"

"I'll explain later." Killian looked at her "And no need to worry about me, Wendy, darling. I'm the fearless captain Hook." he showed her his unhooked hand and shrugged. "I'm kind of missing the hook but that's not the point. The point is, they won't hurt either of us." When he saw her unchanging expression he sighed "Come on, love, relax. We're home..."

That cracked a smile on Olivia's lips which he mimicked. There was something utterly hopeful in her smile. Killian loved her smile.

"There you go." he turned and continued to swim towards the ship.

Olivia turned towards the shore they had left. The sands were a perfect cream color where it was dry and a deep brown where the water hit. It glistened in the sun, like someone had sprinkled it with glitter. Further from the water line palm trees stood guarding the beach. Some taller some smaller, but they seemed to make a wall between the sand and the thick forest after it. Several thick, tropical, trees appeared behind the palm trees, making it hard from the sun light to pass through, granting the area with shade and coolness. It looked like every beach in Neverland. Water, sand and trees. Those were the perfect words to describe the natural scenery of this land.

Olivia turned her back to the beach and swam towards the group. The three of them were floating near the anchor chain. She stopped short of them and saw Killian tilted his head upwards, silently commanding her to climb up the iron links. Olivia groaned. It was always a habit of Killian to have her climb everywhere.

Olivia started to push herself but fell in the water a couple of times. This wasn't as easy as she remembered. The ones in the water flinched as she fell from the chain. Specifically Killian. Every splash seemed to hurt him more than it should.

When she started once again to climb the chain, Killian decided to encourage his companion.

"What's the matter quarter master?" He joked nervously "Can't remember how to board a ship through the back door?"

"Shut up Killian!" Olivia warned as she grabbed the chain pulling herself upwards again.

The female pirate climbed up with the help of the iron chain, until she reached the hole where it came out of. She placed her feet on the hole and grabbed the wooden ledge of the ship. Olivia's wet feet slipped and Killian flinched once more. Emma and Regina followed suit. She was high up on the ship now, a bad landing, even in water could hurt.

"I'm alright" she shouted regaining her balance.

Olivia could try and enter the ship by the empty gun ports, but that would take her almost halfway down from where she wanted to be. Besides she didn't think she'd fit into it like she had once. Years of living a normal live had given her a more curvaceous body than the last time she was here.

Olivia finally decided to jump up the deck's wooden railing. When her feet touched the floor and she was finally safe from falling into the water, Olivia took several deep breaths. She obviously hadn't practiced this approach for a while and it surprised her how difficult it had become. It tired her and she could feel her arm muscles complaint about the exertion.

"Whenever you're ready!" She heard Killian shout from the water.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming!" Olivia shouted back.

The girl grabbed the rope ladder and threw it overboard, after knotting the ends to the railings. She took off her jacket, her boots, and her button up shirt and hid the gun inside one of the barrels on deck, before anyone entered the vessel. Olivia was tying up the shirt sleeves around her waist when Emma stepped into the ship.

The pirate girl left for the deck and stepped into the messy captain's cabin, where the maps and other navigation instruments were placed. The room was placed on the opposite side of the Captain's quarters, or their bedroom. It had shelves with various books, navigation instrument and relics that he must have acquire(d). In the middle of the room stood a tall, sturdy wooden table. It had the map they were using for navigation before on top of it, but Olivia switched it for one of Neverland. In the back of the room, was a wooden desk, overlooking the map table. On top of the desk a piece of fabric was discarded. She grabbed it carefully, it was old but yet she had never seen it before.

"What are you doing?" Killian said harsher than he wanted and scared her.


End file.
